


Beautiful Nightmare

by tblu2326



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Boypussy, Dubious Consent, Forced Bonding, Future Mpreg, Intersex, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Draco, Omega Harry, Possibly Unrequited Love, Powerful Draco, Powerful Harry, Threesome - M/M/M, bonding bites, dark themes, world building
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2019-06-22 10:22:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 28,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15579843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tblu2326/pseuds/tblu2326
Summary: Harry unexpectedly presents as an Omega. In a wizarding world that is cruel and strict, Harry will struggle, but with a reluctant helping hand, he might learn to survive in the dark world he unknowingly stepped in.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This story is the first step for me. I have taken such a long break from writing and I am determined to get back into it even if by force. 
> 
> First, please pay close attention to the tags before reading, I might add more or delete some as the story progress. 
> 
> Second, this is going to be a bumpy ride. I am seriously out of practice and the story will likely reflect that at times, so please bear with me. 
> 
> Third, I intend to update this story at least once a week, and if I don't feel free to poke and prod away, I really need the push! 
> 
> Finally, enjoy the story!

**Beautiful Nightmare**

_Prologue_

Harry Potter was in full-blown denial of his current predicament.

He was completely concealed by his invisible cloak, crouched low in some random dark corner, along with a random hallway in Hogwarts Castle, School of Wizard and Witchcraft. At that moment, his current location completely escaped him, even though he could recall it only a few minutes before.

His skin was heated and sweat damped it. The cloak was almost unbearable to stay under, but he didn’t dare remove it for fear of the consequences of being discovered in such a state.  His breath came out in wet gasps as he tried to get his body under control, but there was no fighting mother nature. Especially when she went out of her way to _help_ even though most would always think her cruel and unkind, she did try. After all, as far as Harry’s slowly dwindling mind can comprehend, he was blessed _alone._

Harry shook his head to clear it, but only succeeded in making the world spin. He gaged on bile and swallowed it down with a painful gulp before his wet mouth fell open to pant. His skin was becoming even _more heated_ , and Harry knew it would only get worse from this point on.

But still, he couldn’t face the truth, even as his own body betrayed him and screamed it.

So, he huddled on the floor, trembling in heated fever as he slowly suffocated on his own sickly sweet scent.

Harry needed to move, he needed to remove himself from this too public yet completely deserted hallway and find a safe cool place to ride it out- _Or a Mate,_ his mind rudely interrupted.

 ** _No._** Harry shook his dark head fiercely and even snapped his neck back to bang it on the wall behind him in his attempt to remove such disturbing thoughts.

It didn’t really matter what he wanted though, Harry was beginning to realize and for a moment he was utterly paralyzed by his own despair. _He didn’t want **this**_ , Harry wailed in his mind, shaking and trembling, tears welled in his eyes and he squeezed them shut with gritted teeth. _Why was it always **him!?**_ Harry gripped his cloak with clawed hands and choked on a sob. _He just wanted to be normal. Was that really too much to ask for?_ Harry had only ever wanted one thing in his life, and it seemed the more he lived out his days the more that simple wish was pushed away, never to be reached.

It seemed Harry Potter was never meant to be normal. From the moment he was birth from his Omega mother Lily Potter, his fate had been sealed. The world seemed determined to take, take and take from him, all the while laughing as he was forced to adapt to ever hurtle that was thrown at him. He felt like some greater being took dark amusement in how his life always seemed to twist and turn dangerously, leaving Harry always feeling unstable and wary.

And now _this._

Harry James Potter, Prophesied defeater of the Dark Lord, and therefore the boy who _must_ live, was coming into his secondary sex as an Omega Male.

Of course, he couldn’t be the Beta that he had all but prayed to be. He hadn’t even dare think that he was capable enough to be an Alpha like most had speculated.

No.

Fate saw fit to kick him in the balls and bring to life an option he hadn’t even _thought possible._

Now Harry sat alone, in an abandoned hallway as his body slowly moved through the first stage of presenting as an Omega; Pre-heat.

He had no clue what to expect. He had no idea what being male, and an omega would even _mean._ Harry hadn’t really pay attention to the secondary sex education class that all students were forced to sit through during second year. All the facts, tests and projects were suddenly fuzzy and distant, and he just didn’t know anything.

 _I’m Scared_ , Harry thinks with trembling fingers. This was no enemy he could fight with his wand or even his fist. This was his body, and it was more aware of itself than Harry was of it, and he never felt so disconnected. He rocked himself with wide fevered eyes staring blankly at nothing. Sweat dripped down from his temple and stung them, but even then he didn’t dare to blink. He sat there and a dark trance as his secondary sex begun the process of awakening itself in his body.

No matter how much he silently pleaded and protest, thinking _I don’t want this, Why me?, Stopstopstopstopstopstopstopstopstopstoptstopstopstopstopstopstopstopstopstopstopstopstopstops **STOP!**_

His body paid him no heed and continued on.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry unexpectedly presents as an Omega. In a wizarding world that is cruel and strict, Harry will struggle, but with a reluctant helping hand, he might learn to survive in the dark world he unknowingly stepped in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am posting this earlier than I intended. I wanted to at least be 5 chapters ahead, but then the response back was so encouraging that I thought 'Why not?' so here it is! ^^
> 
> Heads up: I struggle with writing in past tense, so when I go back in and edit I have to change it back to present. Hopefully, I fixed them all but I probably missed some.

**Beautiful Nightmare**

Chapter One

Draco was feeling particularly restless tonight. After finishing up his last assignments for the week, he begins his usual night routine.

He baths his body in light scents and oils, washing away his scent inhibitor in the process. He climbs out of his bath still dripping and seats himself at his vanity. His waist-length hair is gathered with careful fingers and he brushes it until it is soft and glints prettily when the light hit it. He carefully pulls his hair up in a high ponytail, so it is out of his face. He applies his usual cleaner, washed it off with a bowl of water, before coating his face with a small dot of moisturizer. Finally, he focuses on his body, which was mostly air dry at this point, but he wipes off any excess with a towel and applies lotion all over, leaving his skin smooth and spotless as usual.

He gets up from his vanity and goes to his chest seated at the end of his bed. After briefly analyzing his choice, he picks out a soft night gown and plain white underwear and put them on.

Draco stared blankly at his bed for a moment. He wasn’t tired. Sleep was the last thing on his mind, but that was nothing new for him. He takes a step towards his bed with the intent on laying down anyway, but instead pivoted on the spot and made for his cloak.

He closes the door, locks it, and activate his wards in one move as he steps out of his private bedroom.

He decides a walk around the castle for an hour would be enough to calm his mind.

Wandering the castle at night was an adventure of a sort. Draco never put any thought into were his feet took him and often discovers many nook and crannies long forgotten to his delight. It reminded him of home, and his childhood of exploring the manor when his mother and father was too busy to entertain him. He almost mourns for his younger eleven-year-old self that had been too terrified to step outside the dorm alone, much less at night. Draco and that easily frighten boy are almost unrecognizable now. Instead of fearing the dark unknown, Draco has descended into it with his eyes pried open.

The choice was not his own, but he adapts to it all the same.

Draco turns a corner, descend steps that lead to a long hall. After quickly reaching the end of the hall with his long legs his glance left and right, his ponytail swaying softly with the motion behind him, and without giving it another thought, he turns left.

He continues his walk, his mind slowly letting go of it worries and calming down. Draco zones out, his silver eyes completely reflecting the moonlight that gently lit up the castle and cast it in an eerier blue. 

Draco continues to walk until his mind was completely numb and blank, finally releasing it’s hold on disrupting and energetic thoughts. His wand slid into his hand and he cast a quick spell underneath his breath before pushing it back up his sleeve.

A glowing arrow appeared to help direct him through the labyrinth that was the castle halls and towards his room. He was just moving to turn around as the arrow directs him to do when a soft noise drifts to his ear.

Immediately Draco snaps out of his stupor, his eyes sharpening as his neck snapped around towards the noise. He scanned the dark empty hall behind him with a tense back. His wand was still sheathed but his stance was one that was still ready to spring into action at the slightest provocation.

There wasn’t a soul in sight, and the hall stared emptily back at him.

Draco turned back to his arrow with tense shoulders and took a few hasty steps to follow it to his room when the noise come again.

This time, there was no mistaking the whimper and the rustle of soft cloth.

Draco wanted nothing more in that moment than to turn his back and leave whatever lay before him, _to abandon it before it even asks for help._

But the scent hit him a second later, still premature but present all the same. It declares itself to anyone close enough to get a waft of it, as was its very nature.

**_Omega! Omega! Presenting Omega! Come, come, take a close look!_ **

His noise wrinkled up on instinct, but Draco follows the cloying smell to its source.

He is a bit baffle when he stared down at an empty space in the moonlit hall, before his mind quickly gathers the puzzle together and forms a perfect picture of dark wild hair, a scared forehead and crooked round spectacles.

Draco reaches out blindly until his hand hook on soft fabric and yanks away the magical cloth to reveal the hidden huddle form of Harry Potter, the bloody savior of the wizarding world, cowering away as he presents.

His pink mouth twisted in a nasty sneer as he glares down.

“ _Potter_ ,” The name flew out of his mouth like a nasty curse.

Potter flinches away from the sound, attempting to curl his bony frame into a smaller ball.

“What the bloody hell are you doing?” Draco questions, genuinely confused but mostly irritated at having to deal with this. He briefly contemplates dropping the cloak back on Potters head and strutting away as if he never saw a thing, but Potter chose that moment to act. 

He uncurls and turns wide, watery green eyes on Draco, _whimpers,_ and cringes away.

Draco raises an eyebrow, “Well?”

Potter says nothing, he seems more interested in becoming one with cold unforgiving wall behind him than react to the fact that Draco Malfoy found himself in such a humiliating situation.

Draco didn’t need to be ignored twice to get the message, but his irritation was quickly giving way to anger, and he wasn’t sure why. Instead of scream, insult or drag Potter away from the wall like he wants to, he turns to his glowing arrow waiting patiently for him to follow it.

“Fine.” He snaps, because he just can’t leave without saying something, and resumes following it.

“Wait!”

He hears Potter scrambling away from the wall and then the sound of a body hitting the floor.

Draco stops but doesn’t turn around.

More noise as Potter get to his feet and jogs with wobbly legs to catch up to Draco. The distance was small, but as Potter rounded Draco so they were face to face, his tan skin was flushed red and his wild hair was weighed down by his own sweat.

His scent hit Draco full force, and he could feel his whole face scrunch up.

Potter didn’t notice as he bent over suddenly wheezing and shivering.

“ _What_ Potter?” He grunts out between clench teeth. Draco is doing his best at trying not to gag on Potter scent because it is suddenly overwhelming.

He is progressing alarming fast from pre-heat into full blown.

Even knowing that it was in the middle of the night, and that most of the school was asleep, Draco couldn’t help glancing around with quick, nervous eyes. He felt like both of them were to expose, to open for anyone or anything to come out and take advantage. His fingers twitched at his side, and the urged to call _it_ forth was incredibly strong.

 _“Help me.”_ Potter didn’t straighten up. He seems to have trouble acknowledging Draco, and that irks him.

Irritation and anger gave away as Draco stared blankly at the back of Potter dark head.

_Harry Potter was asking Draco Malfoy for help._

An awkward silence, broken by Harry panting for breath, filled the hallway.

It took a moment for the both of them to register and digest what had been said.

Draco glances away, suddenly unable to look at Potter as well, but he replies “Fine.” with very real reluctance. He scanned the hallway briefly before saying, “Follow me to my room Potter, and do me a favor and _do not_ pass out on the way. You can stay with me until morning, but only until then. And I intend to bubble you, so your scent doesn’t contaminate my belongings, deal?” He snaps, his face still turns away from the sweaty, panting mess that was Potter at the moment. It also helps to breath in a small bit of air that was not Harry sweet scent.

“ _Deal.”_ Harry Potter raps out before fainting. Crumbling face first to the floor.

Draco isn’t the least bit ashamed for taking a moment to curse up a storm loudly, before his pale face twist in a grimace and his wand fall to the palm of his hand.

Potter isn’t just skin in bones, Draco finds out a moment later as he tries to heave the still flush and overheated boy up. He huffs and let go, watching with irritation as Potter slumps back onto the floor, completely useless.

He points his wand a Potter, and for a second something darker dares to push its way on his tongue, before he snaps out of it. Unconsciously, his face blanks as he cast a weightless charm on Potter before a floating one.

Draco turns almost like a zombie to his glowing arrow, which has been waiting oh so patiently on its master to finally follow it, and finally begins the walk to his room with Potter unconscious form floating behind him.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry unexpectedly presents as an Omega. In a wizarding world that is cruel and strict, Harry will struggle, but with a reluctant helping hand, he might learn to survive in the dark world he unknowingly stepped in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the next chapter is here! ^^

**Beautiful Nightmare**

Chapter Two

Draco and Potter make it safely to his private room. He quickly floats Potter in before checking the empty halls one last time before closing the two of them in. The moment the door is closed he locks and activates his wards in one smooth motion, before turning to Potters floating body.

He casts a bubble charm and air freshening charm in quick succession. Draco is not aware of just how tense and stiff he is until that moment, and all of it drains away as Potters Omega scent disappear. The bubble surrounding Potter keeping it contain. He slumps against his door and just breathes in the air and take in his space that isn’t tainted and that is all _his._

He wishes deeply to bath once again, but he also aware that it is long past his normal bedtime now.

Draco is tired.

He wants to sleep _now_.

 _Potter_ his mind sharply reminds him.

Draco straightens up and turns to Potter. With the idiot already unconscious it makes things easier not only on Draco but for Potter himself. Presenting as an Omega is not a sudden thing. No doubt Potter had experienced the earlier signs but had no idea to look out for them. If he did, Potter would have saved them both the awkwardness of this situation.

Draco glares at the still floating body and a second later decide it is all too much for his sleepy self. Locking Potter up in his bathroom suddenly sounds like a very reasonable and genius idea.

Draco nods once and proceeds to do just that. He floats Potter body in his bathroom, dumps him unceremoniously in his large tub, locks the door and put up a flimsy ward and alarm behind him, and pats himself on the back for a job well done.

 _There,_ he thinks with a jaw-splitting yawn, _I_ _helped Potter._

Potter suddenly presenting as an Omega can be processed later when he wasn’t feeling like he was wasting precious seconds he could be asleep. He feels tired and weighed down. He wants sweet oblivion.

Draco discards his cloak on the floor and dives for his lush bed and is asleep the moment his platinum blond head hit his overly stuffed pillow.

His last conscious thought is a vague promise to siphon off his Potter problem to a Professor or his two Gryffindor lackies. 

* * *

 

Harry snaps awake feeling like he was burning from the inside out. He flops around, and yelps loudly when his hand knocks harshly into tiles and his feet scramble for purchase when there is none to give. He is drenched in sweat and his clothes are clinging very uncomfortably to his skinny body.

For a moment he is overwhelmed with odd thoughts.

**_Alpha?_ **

_No._

**_Omega!!_ **

**_Omega nearby!_ **

**_ENEMY!?_ **

_No._

Harry inhales sharply.

The scent isn’t sweet at all, its **_deep_** and _light._ It is soft but potent with weight, almost earthly but not quite. Harry could not pin a solid name to it.

He doesn’t know how to describe it at all, but it makes the tip of his nose twitch and the base of his spine _tingle._ He finds it utterly unthreatening and even relaxing. It makes him feel warm and comforted like he has never felt in his life. Though given his past circumstances, it is not like he has much to compare it too.

The panic, the despair, and the anguish wash away against his will, and the moment they are gone _he is too_. Something primal takes him over and his pre-heat finally gives away and what comes into its place is something alien and familiar in a second.

It doesn’t come immediately.

Harry sits still as a statue.

His dark pupil expands so only a small ring of green is left.

 

 

A pause.

 A small moment for Harry to just breath in the light, deep, tingly scent that surrounds him.

 

 

His heats hit him with the force of a fast-moving tsunami.

Harry Potter is flooded instantly.

 He squirms as his penis swells with blood and his balls feel heavier than they ever have felt before. He presses his arse into the cold bath below him and it gives him _nothing._ He _leaks_ and _pulse_ in a place he never has before. Harry suddenly _wants_ so desperately. He can’t stop squirming once he starts. He presses his ass against the dry bath and wiggles, and a small spark of pleasure slithers up his spin and he moans.

The sweat on his tan flushed skin cools him down briefly before he feels his body began the process of heating up even **_more_**.

His brilliant green eyes are wide open, and they quickly take in the luxurious bathroom.

**_Alone!_ **

**_Alone!!_ **

**_Why is he alone!?_ **

Harry slumps over and whines in despair, his body shudders and shakes as he curls over his knees and cries. Cuddling his knees to his face to gain some minimum comfort does nothing to reassure his restlessness. He has never felt so alone and abandoned, and he just takes a moment to wallow in the emotion. His soft cries turn into full-blown sobs of despair and snot soon joins the party of his bodily fluids. He leaks from almost every hole his body has to offer. His penis pushes painfully at his wet underwear and restrictive pants, while his whole clenches tightly, leaking and swollen with a desperate _need._

His underwear was utterly soaked, and the more he went without any sort of relief the worst he felt he needs it and the more he leaks out. It would not be long before he stains his pants with his own semen and whatever the hell was leaking out of his ass.

Harry knows it is just his heat making him feel all these horrible emotions and wants, but he can’t deny it at all, and he doesn’t know what that _means._

He wants just as much as his omega, and his omega wants just as much as him. He can’t distinguish the two, and that should frighten him, should chill him to his magical core, but such reactions are far out of his reach. His world has narrow and shrunken to a single point.

_Find Mate._

**_Yes!_ **

Harry spring up with a burst of energy, his face a mess of snot, tears, and drool. If anyone was there to see the smile that stretches across his messy face, they would be very alarmed.

He turns towards the door and inhales sharply. His body _thrums_ as the **deep** entwines with _light_ **.** It was _so soft._ **Potent** even out of heat. Harry exhales with a deranged little giggle, the smile still stretching his full blood red lips.

**Omega nearby.**

**Not enemy…**

**_Friend?_ **

Harry _must_ greet the other Omega. Surely the Omega would be more than happy to help him with his heat. Harry nods his head frantically. _Yes, yes, yes, **yes.**_

He scrambled out of the large bath, his tan, trembling hands grasping onto his clothes and pulls and yanks eagerly away at them.

**_In the way._ **

**_Must be presentable!_ **

**_Must Present!_ **

His pants follow by his wet underwear flops to the floor, and he steps out of them with his shoes still attached to his sweaty feet. Harry quickly kicks his socks and shoes away until finally, he was bare.

He shivers in delight as his damp skin is met with cool air, and another moan and whimper fall from his mouth as he clenches his wet pucker hungrily and presses an eager hand to his straining red penis.

Harry lost himself in his own hands and thinks nothing of his other hand reaching behind his balls to _finally_ touch his pulsing wet pucker. His mouth falls open in a gasp, and drool quickly gathers at the red corners of it. He feels around the inflamed ring off muscles with slippery and uncoordinated fingers, and a small brush has him trembling and wanting _so much **more.**_

Harry takes greedy gulps of that pleasant and friendly Omega scent that surrounds him while he pushes into his trembling wet and swollen anus for the first time in his life. His finger is greedily latched onto and swallowed, and soon joined by two more.

He fingers fuck himself while tugging harshly as his penis until his whole clenches down on his three fingers and thick hot cum spurts out of the wet sticky head of his cock.

His penis does not go down, and he only feels emptier than he had before he fucked himself with his own fingers.

Harry sucks at his cum coated fingers, and once clean, replace it with his wet fingers. He slows down and takes his time on them, trying to place just _what_ it is, but soon they are clean as well.

His green eyes seem to glow with fevered want as he turns towards the door with a new-found purpose.

_He wants._

**_Omega Friend will help._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am writing pretty short chapters just to move things along a bit faster, but the story progress does suffer a bit because of it. I was in the middle of writing chapter four when I realize this and notice fifteen chapters just wasn't going to cut it. I would need to double it to thirty, and even then that might not be right. I am thinking of writing longer chapters from now on, but updates will happen at a much slower pace because of it....hmmm. What do you guys think?


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is no longer in control of his body and mind. His Omega instincts and heat rule his actions. What happens when he takes things too far?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: Non-con/Rape. 
> 
> Please refer to the tags before reading this chapter or the rest of this story. I do not like to gloss over anything if I can help it, and like to go into dark, filthy and sometimes distrubing details. This chapter is a prime example. 
> 
> I just want an ABO story with a bit more realism, but I also want to play around with it and have a bit of fun.

**Beautiful Nightmare**

Chapter 3

Harry rams the door with his shoulder when turning the knob does not open it as he wishes. High pitch whines and low growls feel the bathroom as his heat driven mind completely disregard basic reason and skips straight to the action. Pain briefly register in his foggy brain, but it is soon pushed away by the frustration of not being able to move past the obstacle that was the bathroom door.

His pale shoulder is now darkening with newly formed bruises, but Harry does not stop his assault on the door. His shoulder takes a beating and even his fingers and nails are added as weapons against the unmovable entry.

Harry stops to catch his breath.

He isn’t tired though.

_Again._

**_Friendly Omega is Waiting!_ **

_We cannot keep him waiting._

A slither of clarity breaks through.

Magic.

Harry grins. How could he forget something so simple?

Silly Harry, he thinks with a giggle. His right-hand twinge as he brings it up and points it at the door. Harry is not aware of the wand that lay abandon behind him and does not have enough of himself available to think to turn around and grab it. He only knows of simple and uncomplicated.

“Open,” Harry commands the door.

The flimsy ward and alarm  _breaks_ and the door unlock and swings open, allowing Harry free reign of the large room outside of it.

Harry does not waste a second. He sprints into the room, marveling in his own freedom as he twirls around and takes in the private bedroom with large fevered eyes.

The room is decorated in light neutral colors of white, grey and blue. Huge windows blocked by black curtains filter in the morning sunlight and give everything a soft glow. The bedroom is designed much like a studio apartment. It consists of open space and few walls to block one part of the room from another. A small seating area takes up a corner, with its own bookshelf and desk. A wall is taken up by a small kitchenette with a round pearl white table and a matching chair to complete it.  Taking up most of the space in the room was a large bed and a vanity.

The bed had one occupant curled under its thick covers. Draco isn’t often a deep sleeper, but today was a rare occasion. He sleeps through his own shrill alarm clock, he did not even twitch when it is replaced by the one he set up specifically to wake him when Potter did and only shuffles about at the racket Potter had made in his escape of the bathroom. For the first time in what feels like years, Draco sleeps peacefully.

Harry Potter registers  _none_  of this.

**_Friendly Omega!_ **

**_Friendly Omega is here!!_ **

He is only aware of the obvious.

_Friend Omega will help._

**_Yes!_ **

**_Present!_ **

**_Present Now!_ **

Harry can think of nothing he would rather do than exactly that, and his body responds in kind.

He scrambles onto the tall bed with trembling tan thighs. Dry cum cakes on his stomach and pull on his dark curly pubic hair as he moves, and his swollen red penis in balls sway with his jerky movements. His pucker steadily dribbles out slick fluid even now and it trails down his thighs, making them glisten when the light hit them.

Now that he no longer has his escape from the imprisoning bathroom to distract him, his other wants make themselves apparent, and a wave of desire and thick smoky lust clouds over him. The Omega scent is all over and Harry buries his face in the blankets, sniffing greedily at them while his own sweet scent, amplified by his heat, slowly entwines with it and takes it over. He rolls in the covers and pulls them and shapes them without thought around him and the still slumbering Omega. He is careful in this when he was careless and almost destructive with everything else. His body pulse, leaks, and  _needs_ but it is somehow ignorable for this very important task.

Harry takes minutes to carefully construct the covers and pillows around them. He takes great satisfaction when the end results in an almost perfect circle, and his throat lets out a rumble of pure pleasure as he squirms in delight, rubbing his bare leaking bum into the light covers, leaking on them and smearing his slick into it. He turns on his stomach to give his straining penis the same treatment but takes a moment longer to hump out some of his frustration out, shaking the bed with the force of his twisting and thrusting hips. He spills pearly thick ropes of cum and moans loud and high as his second orgasm washes over him.

The relief gives him almost a painful moment of clarity. Harry pants as his eyes land on the still sleeping form of the other Omega in the bed. His mind provides him with a name and a small poisonous dose of crippling guilt, fear, disgust, and attraction that has nothing to do with his heat for a split second before it is all washes away and a dopey smile stretches across Harry’s face once again. 

Draco lay curl up on his side. His comforter was pulled away from his face and shoulders when Harry had been carefully designing the nest they both lay in. His face was almost as pale as the sheets he rests above. His platinum blond hair is still pulled in a high ponytail that falls gently over a pale shoulder and looks softer than silk and glows gold in the filter morning sunlight. Long pale eyelashes and eyebrows were just dark enough to be seen on his fair skin. His pink thin lips were lax and slightly parted, almost as if they were begging to be kissed red and bruised until they were plush.

Harry pushes up on his hand and knees with an ease and smoothness he never possessed before. He crawls and closes the short distance between him and the other Omega with swinging hips. He cast his shadow over Draco as he ass remains presented while his red twitching nipples brush the soft covers of the bed as he brings his head down closer to the sleeping blond boy.

Presenting his fertile ass to be seeded is useless with no Alpha to properly mount and knot him, but it feels right. Even with no Alpha present, Harry is a  _good Omega._

Dark blond eyebrow crease and a small frown pull at the corner of pink thin lips. Draco curls into a tighter ball, as if sensing Harry above him. The small movement causes long blond hair to fall away from his neck leaving it vulnerable.

Red full lips stop just short of pink thin ones as Harry's nostrils flare and his eyes latch onto the exposed column of a pale unmarked neck. His own scent has completely overcome Draco’s own. Harry scent  _dominates_  the room.

_No Alpha_

Harry pushes his tan nose against pale skin and inhales directly over Draco’s scent gland.

**_Alpha! Knot! Mark! Mate!?_ **

_Unavailable._

Green pupil blown eyes roll up into the back of his head as his mouth waters. The  _light_ and **deep** scent are so  ** _potent_** , that Harry is utterly overwhelmed and almost  _ruined entirely_. His heats sparks and his skin is set ablaze. Lust and desire swell inside of Harry, his back arching to an almost impossible degree as his pert ass stay high in the air. It starts at the base of his spine, tingling along his nerves before burning along his anus and penis. He is  _desperate_ and _Draco smells so good._

**_Omega Friend_ **

_Compatible…_

_…Mate?_

**_Yes!_ **

_Yes._

Harry's eyes are completely black now as he comes up from his arch and removes the thick covers from a thin but beautifully toned body, Draco’s nightgown all but clinging to his still widening shoulders and hips, his thin waist connecting the two in a lovely, sensual dip.

Tan trembling hands gentle grip thin shoulders to carefully maneuver the  _still_ sleeping Draco to his stomach. Harry has no idea why he is being so delicate and gentle when all he wants to do is touch, rut, and be touched and rutted. Somewhere deep down he knows that wakening Draco will bring consequences, that being cautious and careful can only benefit him.

So, Harry stills and holds in his panting breath with wide hazy eyes when Draco stirs. His frown turning more severely at the sides before it flattens out and he snuggles into his pillow with a soft sign escaping his lips.

Harry crawls over the slumbering body and lowers himself down so his face can bury itself in a pale neck, nuzzling and rubbing his scent into it this time as his hips align with the ones below it. Warm precum dribbles hot and thick onto a cloth cover arse, before quickly being joined by more before Harry presses his now purple swollen penis in-between ass cheeks with a lewd moan. His hips roll as he braces himself with clenching hands on the sides of Draco’s head. He starts a painfully slow but deeply satisfying pace, focusing sharply on the drag of his foreskin against the red sensitive head of his cock as he drags his hips across the firm subtle flesh below him.

The voices in his head finally quiet as he sets a steady, but slow pace.

The thin nightgown is the only barrier between Harry's cock and Draco skin. The cloth feels rough and coarse on his overly sensitive glands, but Harry does not have any will or desire to stop. His tan hips flexing as he humps his penis in between Draco cloth arse moans high and low fall constantly from his full lips now as his eyes roll deeply from the pleasure. He does not quicken his fucking even as his orgasm builds, something deep and dark loving the drawn-out torture of it all.

He reaches behind himself, his hips not pausing in rhythm as he awkwardly pushes two fingers up his soaping wet anus at the same times his hips thrust downwards, jolting Draco’s body with it force and rocking the headboard to the wall.  It’s the push he needs to reach his climax, his body convulsing and clenching as it rocks through him. Spurts of warm cum soak through the thin material of the nightgown make it cling to the curve of pert ass cheeks obscenely. Harry still grinds his hips down on his fingers and push his still oozing red cock onto Draco’s cum covered ass even as he collapses onto the body below him. His cock deflates this time but not completely, remaining in a half-hard state as his heat gives him a brief respite. His face is still buried in a now equally sweaty neck, his panting breath rustling fine blond hair as he licks and nibbles none too gently on Draco’s pale neck, leaving his mark.

Harry purrs and nuzzles his face into the marked flesh, rubbing his scent into the skin once more. His mind feels fuzzy and his body heavy and limp with satisfaction.

Therefore, he is completely caught off guard when the body below him suddenly moves. A sharp pointy elbow whips up and bashes into his unsuspecting face.

Harry screams and covers his face in defense, his body rolling to the side and curling up automatically.

Draco quickly scrambles from the bed, messing up the nest in the process as his face redden and twist in dark fury. He puts distance between him and Potter as his wand flies into his hand and he grips it tightly to ground himself. His body shudders with the dark emotions welling and clashing inside of him, and he can only tremble in place as he tries to process it all.

Pathetic whimpers fall from Harry's mouth and water quickly feels his eyes as sharp pain tinges from his broken nose.

The voices come back.

**_Enemy Omega?_ **

**_Enemy Omega!_ **

His body tenses as if to spring up and defend. His nose aches as it twitches and tentatively sniffs the air. Harry thick brows descend in confusion. He does not register anything foreign. Just himself, and his marked Omega.

_No._

He does not relax, but he uncurls from his defensive position and instead rolls to his back, so his vulnerable belly was on display. His hands still cradle his aching nose, but he lets out pleading muffle whimpers and cranes his unmark neck, so it is on blatant display. Surely his Omega friend is just upset that Harry remains unmark while his own neck is. That could be the only reason! But minutes past and the Omega stays away, leaving Harry feeling confused, hurt and rejected.

**_Why?_ **

Harry doesn’t understand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would LOVE to hear your opinions on this chapter. Should Harry be held fully responsible for his actions even with his heat affecting him so horribly? How do you think Draco will react in the next chapter? 
> 
> Tell me! ^^
> 
> Next Update: Next Week


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco breaks a little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter. I have set a chapter minimum of 500 words for my self, and I just barely passed that here. I really wanted to write Draco reacting to what Harry did to him, and not just brushing it aside like it was completely nothing.

**Beautiful Nightmare**

Chapter 4

_Draco should leave._

He should remove himself from the situation before he snaps and does something that he will regret. It would be the wise thing to do. He should take a moment to process everything properly and orderly, far away from Potter as he possibly can.

His emotions are boiling to close to the surface, and losing control is _not_ an option.

Draco can’t stop his body from trembling. He barely stomps down the urge to hug himself and curl up in a dark cool place away from the world. _Away from Potter._

He wishes he can say this is the first time he has ever experienced such humiliation and violation to his person, _but he cannot._ The two sludges of emotions slices through him with dark familiarity, and he bleed again as he has bled before. The wound is open and raw, and his soul weeps as another piece fractures away and fades into nothing.

Draco is still trembling. His wand responds to his swell of emotion and vibrates in his tight grip as if too offer comfort, but he isn’t focusing on that now. Shifting the tiniest bit in place brings his attention to his soiled body.

His nightgown clings to his back and arse in the most disgusting manner. He is _sticky._ The semen Potter had spilled on him as he slept completely unaware is _drying._ His hips and bum ache from the rough rutting Potter put it through and his neck twinge from Potter _biting_ him.

His face collapse and he is suddenly dangerously close to folding in on himself and just crying. Tears stings his silver eyes, and he squeeze them shut. Without thought Draco rocks in place in loses himself a little in the blackness his close eyelids bring. He shuts down and tunes everything out.

Fury still wages war inside of him. He realizes now that it is the cause of his trembling. But it is tempered with the sharp edges of violation, humiliation and deep-seated disgust of the situation. He wants to _hurt_ and _break_ Potter. To make the boy who dared beg him for help only to take advantage of it in such a _sick_ way.

Draco rocks back and forth, finally giving in to his baser urges and hugs himself in comfort. He lowers to his knees, bends so his forehead rest on them, and _screams._ His hands turn into claws, his perfectly manicured nails dig into the pale delicate skin of his arms and drag across until blood swell. His neck is given the same destructive treatment, and he scratches until he can no longer feel Potter teeth, lips and tongue on it.

He bites down harshly on his lip when a sob dares to escape it and ignore the wetness on his cheeks.

 _This hurt will past._ Draco tells himself.

 _“Time heals all wounds.”_ He whispers aloud with practiced ease.

Draco stops trembling.

His eyes open to the reality he is now forced to face…

And make direct contact with wide pupil blown green ones right in front of him.

Something in Draco _snaps._

Blood tints his vision red, and two words flash into his head before his mind goes completely blank.

**Enemy Omega.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I admit I have got a bit sidetracked with this story even though it is barely just beginning. Everything from chapter two until this one was not in my outline at all. So next chapter will be setting things back on track.


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry apologize and Draco responds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O_O This chapter...Woah. It got away from me. I literally just finished it, and I am posting it before I am tempted to write more. 
> 
> Also, changed the tags...again. ^^"

**Beautiful Nightmare**

Chapter 5

Harry Potter lays naked on the large messy bed dominating most of the room while Draco Malfoy screams his voice raw in his own knees and tries to claw himself apart in the corner.

His nose is a center point of pain on his face, and his hands cradle it carefully. Harry is still on his back. His belly and neck still on display in the vain hopes that the other omega in the room will look up and notice his submission. He whimpers high in his throat and strains his unmarked neck to arch more in the hopes of gaining attention, but Draco continues to tremble and claw at himself, giving Harry nothing.

His mind is still hazy, and heat riddled, but Harry still registers the fact that his Omega friend is upset because of him. Being elbowed in the noise got that point painfully across. He cannot pinpoint why though. His mindset is too simple for anything that complicated right now. Solid thought and reason have expanded and become fluffy clouds that are difficult to pin down. Harry can only react to his baser instincts and emotions.

Right now, he is sad and upset for causing his friend to become sad and upset. He is also feeling very lonely and neglected and wishes to be comforted by his omega friend. For a few seconds, the two wants and feelings try to overtake the other, and Harry squirms as his foggy mind attempt to figure out what his next course of action will be.

 In the end, Harry just wants to appease his new friend, even if he must suffer a little to do it.

 _But his Omega friend cannot be helped if Harry goes largely ignored_ , Harry thinks with furrowed thick brows and a small pout.

Harry is brought out of his murky thoughts when muffle sobs fill the room, and he is instantly on his hands in knees in alarm. His stares with wide eyes at the weeping boy curled tightly in a corner on the floor, and notices for the first time the dark scent of metallic blood staining his Omega friend scent. His eyes fall to clawing hands, now wrapped around a neck, and he whines in alarm. Tears quickly fill his eyes and fall down his tan flushed cheeks.

 _Harry is sorry,_ he thinks with desperation, his mouth opening and closing desperately but his words vanish before they can reach his tongue. Harry claws at the sheets below him as his Omega friend injure himself in his despair.

Harry doesn’t know what to do. His heat makes him want to submit until he is acknowledged, but he _can’t_ just sit patiently while his friend hurts so badly. 

He is scrambling off the bed before the thought completely registers in his head. Harry crouches with a tentative smile and hopeful eyes when he notices his friend go still and quiet. He reaches out with trembling tan fingers in the hopes of doing _something_ when Draco abruptly looks up and their eyes meet.

Harry recoils back instinctively, but Draco is faster.

Harry back slams painfully on the hardwood floor as long icy fingers wrap around his neck and a heavy body settle on his smaller one, completely pinning him down in place.

Tan hands claw desperately at pale arms as full lips struggle to take in oxygen.

“Drac-” Harry gasps out, trying to get through to his omega friend.

Draco sits atop the struggling naked boy with dead bloodshot eyes. His hair is a mess, his face wet and splotchy from crying and his soiled nightgown crusted with dry semen. Below him Harry is an equal mess of dried bodily fluids all over his tan skin, his body unnaturally warm, while his dark hair gives the word ‘Untamed’ a whole new meaning.

He claws and kicks, fighting against the steel icy grip around his neck fiercely. He bucks his hips, and consequently his limp penis into Draco bum in the hopes of heaving the older boy off him with no luck. Draco is taller and heavier than him, and he seems dead set on not moving, while Harry is in the middle of his heat and is growing tired.

_Enemy Omega?_

Harry shakes his head in desperate denial, but Draco only tightens his grip until no movement is possible. Muffled, strained cries and whines still attempt to escape from Harry drooling and oxygen deprived mouth. His vision is starting to get dotted and Harry just wants to _help._ It is all he can focus on. Everything has been pushed aside in favor of consoling his hurt friend. A hurt that Harry cause, his mind helpfully reminds him.

 _Please,_ Harry thinks as he tries to hold onto his consciousness. _I’m Sorry! Harry is Sorry! Please!_ He wails in his mind, his voice no longer reliable.

He just wanted some help. Harry did not mean to upset his Omega friend in the process. But Harry cannot voice his apologies and pleas, as Draco cold silver eyes stare back with a hollow blankness, completely lost in his own darkness as his fingers work to prevent Harry any access to much-needed oxygen. He is completely on autopilot like Harry was only a few minutes before. Harry sadness is quickly turning into a deep-seated upset and cutting through his head sharply.

It gives way, and Harry focuses on the heavy body above him with darkening vision and thinks desperately. He does not want to hurt Malfoy any more than he already has, but he cannot get through to the dead eye boy like this. He wants to be gentle, but he needs to act quickly.

His heat comes back, and Harry can feel himself begin to harden under the body above him, and lust slowly stirs back up. He squirms in distress, his thoughts melting through his fingers like butter as the second wave of his heat starts up, and Harry is suddenly not feeling all that tired anymore.

Renewed with energy, Harry's hips snap up with enough force to dislodge steel-like fingers from his darkening neck, and he gasps desperately for breath as his vision swims.

Draco weight slams him back down to the floor.

Before icy fingers can continue to compress his neck with dark intent, Harry screams out “MOVE!” while his arms push at Draco’s chest, and the older boy goes flying.

Harry watches in horror as Draco slams into his vanity with enough force to crack his mirror, tumbling all the multiple bottles and containers to the floor, before collapsing on top of it limply.

Harry's throat hurt, his nose hurts, and his shoulders hurt, but he scrambles to his trembling legs, completely ignoring his now straining cock and his newly leaking hole to move towards Draco unmoving form.

“ _I’m Sorry!”_ He raps out with a dry throat. His eyes are a puffy swollen mess from the amount of crying he has done in the past 24 hours, but more tears spring to his eyes all the same.

He sobs as he tries to lift the lifeless body of the other omega onto his own bruise shoulders. Harry stumbles under the weight, and he is terrified of adding to Draco’s injuries by dropping him. He walks slowly towards the bed, trying to do his best to ignore the damage he has done to the boy who was supposed to be his Omega mate.

Harry does not make it to the bed.

Ropes of impossibly blue, fast-moving water circle around his waist.

Harry can only stare down in utter astonishment as the jet of ropey water coils around him tightly before he is suddenly air born. He goes flying over the bed and crashes into the wall by the open bathroom door. His whole body is painfully jarred and his teeth bite down on his tongue before he falls to the ground.

He is more confused than he has ever been, and he stares with wide, puffy green eyes at the boy who is snarling at him on the other side of the room.

A cord of cobalt blue water slithers lazily behind Draco’s messy platinum blond head.

The other Omega stands with a straight back and tense shoulders. His face is as white as a sheet, and it is contrasted by the rich red blood that drizzles from a cut in his forehead down into his pale eyebrows. His lips are twisted in a dark menacing snarl, and his eyebrows descend in a deep frown. Every small movement of his fingers has the coiling cord of water behind him spiking and moving in more dangerous patterns.

Harry Potter has never been afraid of Draco Malfoy until this moment.

His body aches with pain and pulse with lust, his heat is fueling up again, and Harry just wants to _disappear._

But he does not dare to take his eyes off the dangerous Omega.

His body is just as tense and on the defensive, as Draco’s is now. His wand is long lost to him, but he isn’t afraid of his magic failing him. He is more afraid of if he is fast enough to defend himself again-

Draco whole arm whips out, and the cobalt cord responds lightning quick. Harry sees as the deep color lightens, and before it soars over the bed it is a spear of ice.

Harry couldn’t have stopped his scream of terror if he wanted to, and if he wasn’t so achingly hard even as death coldly reached out to him, he would have probably pissed himself.

**_Submit!_ **

His arm still comes up in front of him even as all the tension leaves his body. His body limply hit the floor, his arm following suit as the spear shatter on a bright green barrier of light. Draco must have noticed he planned to defend himself since the very tip still managed to cut through, liquifying and solidifying in seconds before nicking Harry on the side of his neck as it buried itself into the wooden floor.

Harry clenches down on a scream as cold bites into his wound before slowly spreading further into his neck, eating eagerly away at his heat flesh. Instead, he rolls to his knees with his arms crossing over his stomach, hiding it from view and hindering himself from using his hand to defend. He bends forward until his knees press against them as his forehead contacts the floor, so the back of his neck is completely exposed to the quickly approaching Omega.

He knows that this is the right posture to take, the right approach in this particular situation, though he could not form a proper explanation of why he knows or how it would make things better. Harry just does. Just like he suddenly realizes how improper his earlier form of submission was. He should not present his belly in the presence of an Omega! How horrible of Harry! _No wonder friend Omega does not wish to mate with him_ , Harry thinks with shame. He suddenly has a deep desire to be punished for his sloppy behavior and to be trained properly. To present properly. This desire is only amplified by his heat and set ablaze.  

His scent suddenly reeks of fear and a desperate eagerness to _please._

The moment bare feet stop in front of him, Harry mewls _low_ in his raw throat before he quiets completely. His body remain relax as he drapes it over his knees, but he keeps as still as a statue and waits with batted breath. When he is not immediately impaled by a spear of bone-chilling ice, hope wells up in his chest.

 _Please accept me,_ Harry has no idea this was the end goal until the thought strikes, lightning quick and utterly devastating. His heat is not enough to block out how it echoes originate from his very core of being, and briefly his muggle relative flash in his mind eye before it yanked back into the abyss. Harry pushes that all down with a calm ease before focusing on the boy who towers above him, ignoring how their proximity brings an unnatural cold that nips eagerly at his exposed flesh.

Harry is in no position to see the other Omega expression, but the weight of Draco Malfoy eyes is almost too much for him to bare. He feels them roaming over every inch of his body, slowly and with intensity.

He wants to plead and beg with his own voice, but his instinct dictates his head remains bowed, the back of his neck exposed, and his stomach remains out of view until a judgment is made.

Seconds quickly grow into minutes and minutes age into half an hour as silence invade the room.

Restricted blood circulation numbs his legs and arms, his body aches, and in general make it all apparent how it desires to be pleased in a more carnal manner. Harry ignores it all. His body feels light, while his mind has floated off into a realm all its own. He is utterly discomforted but has never felt more comfortable and sated in his life. All the while the Omega he is presenting and submitting in front of towers over him with a pitiless silence and dark patience.

Harry is just about to ascend into a whole new headspace when he feels freezing fingertips brush lightly over the back of his neck.

Instantly his mouth drops open to release a high pitch mewl and is rewarded with another delicate brush of fingers. His heat flares to life at the brief touch, and he can’t stop a moan from escaping. Shame churns his stomach and pales his skin when the fingers stutter over the back of his neck before retreating entirely.

Words try to claw past his lips, but he bites them down with a force hard enough to draw blood. _Words will not help._

A pause.

 

Harry does not budge an inch, _knowing_ that voicing out his pleasure was an error and that he must now show that he was apologetic by not breaking his form of submission.

 

Another pause.

Before…

 _“Potter…”_ The name is barely an exhale between thin pale lips and is the start of a sentence to bloated to word out.

Harry Potter is _kneeling_ at his feet, exposing his throat and submitting in a way Draco has never seen before. This type of Omega behavior is unknown to him, he cannot put a definition to it and that bothers him greatly. His own instincts are not aligned with his baffled brain. It _knows_ what it means, but Draco is not willing to let it rule him as it so clearly rules Potter. He rakes his brain with a possible explanation for such odd obedience, and to another Omega at that. He is fully aware that dynamics and an order of dominance and submission can develop between secondary sexes, but that usually occurs over a period of time. He briefly recalls many instances when other Alphas would yield to his father command, or other Omegas would become more compliant in his mother presence, but those encounters were short and subtle. A small bow of the head or broken eye contact was all it took to get the message across.

Draco knows it been close to an hour now since Potter all but melted to the floor before scrambling into this odd position. He also recalls how _pleased_ and _triumph_ he felt when Potter remained on the floor as Draco stared him down.

And that _mewl._

 _What was that?_ Draco wonders sharply. It had cut through his darkness like it was butter, snapping him out of his violence and bringing him back to reality with efficiently. He is no stranger to his instincts, and even he has difficulties fighting them when they overtake him when he is emotionally vulnerable. He is usually much attuned to them and knows when he needs to be isolated before he is overtaken, but this time Draco was too unstable and it got the better of him.

Draco eyes fall onto the oozing wound on Potter's neck, the small dagger of ice long melted away. His hand _itched_ to reach out and sooth the biting cold that no doubt is feasting on Potter warmth, but he does not. Instead, he clenches them into a fist, not trusting himself. His sharp eyes zoom in on the goosebumps on tan skin, and the barely contain shivers that rake the kneeling body before him.

He does not feel the cold for it originates from his very body.

His element is water, but his very nature warps it.

Draco knows he is no longer the only one who has been wronged. _He should have left,_ Draco thinks with a sigh, taking a few shaky steps back and turning away from Potters battered body. He squeezes his eyes shut, struggling to not be crushed under the weight of his shame and guilt.

He acknowledges that he was careless and naïve.

Why did he think he could help Potter? _Him_ of all people. What a bloody joke.

He fucked up the instant he was given a chance to.

 _Of course,_ locking Potter up in his bathroom while he goes through his first heat was a bad idea. He thought that forcing Potter to go through his first heat alone for a few hours was _okay._ One did not need to be a genius to come to that conclusion. But Draco is selfish. He was more concerned with sleeping than he was with _actually_ helping Potter like he had promised. And even his _help_ would have come in the form of simply dropping his Potter Problem into the hands of a Professor. Draco rolls his eyes at himself.

Potter probably would have been better off alone.

Now, look at the two of them. They both look like utter shit, Potter more so than Draco. He was not even sure how Potter got those bruises on his shoulder and upper arm.

If anyone were to stumble onto them they would have likely concluded that Draco forced himself on the heat-ridden Omega in a show of violent dominance. Such behavior is not unheard of, especially between Omegas who are mated to a single Alpha who is absent during a heat. Though given that neither are, most would just be baffled and alarmed. Two unmated Omegas, with one going through their first heat, without a handler present is an extremely uncommon sight.

Once, _long ago_ , Draco thought he would not mind sharing an Alpha with another Omega. With another Omega present, they could each take turns helping their Alpha, while also being able to lean on each other for much-needed support, become friends, and even lovers if their Alpha permits it. He thought that with another Omega on the other side of his would be Alpha, things would be easier, brighter. He pictured them sharing heats together when their Alpha was not present, cuddling in a nest they made, confiding in each other when it all became too much, and raising their children together while their Alpha provided for them. In all his fantasies, he looked forward to the relationship he would share with another Omega than he did with his would be Alpha.

However, his tutor was quick to dash his naivety, while a customary Malfoy ball was equally quick to diminish any hope he had on the subject.

Most Omegas who shared Alphas were extremely competitive, jealous, and insecure, with the Alpha _encouraging_ them to fight over his affection. Some Alphas even went as far as pitting them against each other out of paranoia and _amusement._

Draco has seen firsthand from his own parents, and the many parties, balls, and galas his mother and father like to throw over the years _exactly_ what it means to be an Omega in the wizarding world.

 _There is no such thing as a Happy Ending for an Omega. Especially if you are a male Omega._ Draco had once hoped and dreamed, but no more.

Potter still kneels behind him. _I agreed to help him_ , with that simple thought, Draco is determined to do just that. He fucked up, Potter fucked up, then they both proceeded to fuck each other up. He just wants to let it all go and put it behind him. He is not sure if he will ever fully forgive Potter for touching him when he was in no state to give consent, but he is more than willing to admit that Potter had very little say in the matter as well and that this all would not have happened if he had been more responsible and a little less selfish.

But first, he needs to reign in his power.

Draco pictures an empty glass ball floating in the darkness of his mind. Slowly, the spear begins to fill with sparkling blue fluid. The moment it is completely full, Potter stops quaking behind him. His element had numbed his back, but with it in check, his back is in burning pain. With gritted teeth, he calls his wand to his dominant hand and quickly cast a numbing and very basic healing spell on it. He sniffs a little and wrinkles his nose. It takes him three air freshening charm to get Potter pheromones out of the air. He heals the arms he clawed at earlier before turning to Potter with purpose.

Potter, who is still kneeling on the ground.

Draco brows furrow. He no longer _knows._ With his element under his strict control, his instincts are a faint whisper in his mind and entirely ignorable. He still has no clue what this type of Omega behavior is or how he is to properly respond to it.  Earlier he had the strong desire to reach for Potters' neck, but the step after entirely eludes him.

Draco takes in a breath and releases it a second later, shaking his head to get his thoughts in order. Whatever this odd obedience is, Draco can do nothing for it. Instead, he needs to concentrate on getting things back to right, to do what he should have done before.

He steps closer to Potter, intent on asking him to get up, but the words catch in his throat as the dark bruises on Potter's neck come into better view. Bile threatens to make it past his throat before he swallows it down. He feels faint and sick to his stomach. The bruises around Potter's throat replicate his hand almost perfectly, and Draco stumbles back until the back of his knees hit his messy bed and he sits heavily on it.

He recalls his dark intent, how he had planned to-

Draco shakes his head and rubs at his eyes.

 _Oh Merlin,_ he thinks with stinging eyes, _what the bloody hell was I thinking?_

“Potter…” Draco swallows before continuing, “I do not know what you wish for me to do, or what would please you in this situation. I’m not even sure if it is something I _can_ do. But at the very least I acknowledge you. This is some sort of bizarre apology, right? Fine. I accept it, but I cannot honestly say that I forgive you.” Draco shifts uncomfortably on the bed, looking down at his hands twisting his wand in his lap, before glancing back up at the kneeling boy.

“Potter?” He leans forward with a frown.

Potter remains kneeling, breathing softly and eerily quiet. 

Draco sighs. Right, why would _words_ work? They had not even worked on him when he was out of his mind. He stands up, closing the distance between him and Potter before kneeling on the hardwood before him. His eyes linger on the back of Potter tan, an unmarked neck before he snaps out of it. He reaches out, stops, continues and stops again. With his hand raised awkwardly in the air, Draco contemplates just how to go about this. He checks the clock beside his bed and curses. Breakfast would be starting soon, most of Hogwarts students are probably already awake or beginning to awake to start the school day. He is running out of time.

He wants to analyze and properly think out everything before acting, but Draco does not have the time. Instead, he settles on a brief outline and moves.

His hand is brushing down dark unruly hair before settling on Potters bruise neck. He is entirely unsure and uncomfortable, but he can do this much for Potter. He rubs the back of his palm on Potter's neck and instantly gets a soft mewl in response.

The sound ring in his ear and he shivers. He is relaxing and melting without his consent, and before Draco can stop himself he is bending down and licking a wet strip of saliva across a tan neck. Potter _purrs._ Draco flinches, but does not stop, he gives Potter neck a few more licks, somehow able to _taste_ Potter sweet Omega scent on his tongue. This far into his heat, his scent is becoming more distinct, Draco can not place the taste or the smell, but it is oddly familiar. He wants to bury his face in Potter's neck and lick and nuzzle until the scent becomes more apparent, but he draws a line and pulls back.

 _It’s enough_. Draco knows it is, and therefore is much more confident when he speaks. “Up you get Potter. Come on, hurry. I grow tired of staring at the back of your head and wish to see you face to face.”

Potter lets out a little confused noise, hesitant. His forehead is no longer contacting the floor and he carefully looks up, his green eyes calm but wary, he does not make direct eye contact with Draco.

Draco raises a pale eyebrow, “ _Do you plan to displease me? Up.”_ He never had the best patients, and he barks it out a little harshly in his irritation.

He gets a better response. Potter swings up with large eyes, and Draco takes him in. Potter is a mess dried fluid, open wounds, bruises, and flush skin. His erection stands proudly in his lap, average in size, and is nearly purple from neglect.

Pale eyelids shut out the sight. He inhales, filling his lungs to capacity, before letting the breath go. When he opens his eyes Draco face is utterly serious. He glances down at Potters erection. Rutting would not be enough to get that down at this point, but he knows penetration is not an option. He lifts his wand towards Potter face, who does not even twitch, and summons an object from his chest. A little box comes flying in his direction second later before neatly settling between the two kneeling boys.

He opens it up and reveals its contents to Potter, who stares down with blank eyes of confusion.

“Sex Toys, magically enchanted sex toys,” Draco explains to a still confused Harry Potter. He ignores peering green eyes and rummages through the box. He never used any of the toys and only kept it with him to appease his handlers. He pulls out two vibrators, and lube to be on the safe side before shutting the box. With a flick of his wand the box goes soaring back into his chest, and another swirl has the items he pulled out settling on his nightstand by his bed.

His hands reach out to cradle the sides of Potter's face gently, and he speaks low and soft so as not to spook him.

“I am going to heal your wounds to the best of my ability, alright Potter? Afterward I intend to give you a bath before settling you down for a good proper orgasm.” His thumbs strokes overheated skin, marveling how Potter _leans_ into his touch before giving a soft dopey smile, which he can’t help but return a little.

Draco sits back on his heels and raises his wand, “Stay absolutely still.” He warns before casting a diagnosis spell. He scans through the small glowing list of Potter injuries, relaxing when he notices he did not manage to break Potter's nose and that the most serious wound was the gash on Potters neck. He keeps the list up, not only does it shows the injuries on the diagnose person but also how to go about treating them, which Draco carefully does.

By the time he moves away from Potter, his knees ache, his wand hand is cramping up and he feels drained, but it is all worth it. Potter, who is leaning into Draco with heavy eyes, looks much better. All the bruises that doted tan skin are completely gone. Potter's nose gave him more trouble than the gash at his neck, and in the end, a pink scar remains from the cut.

Draco turns his cheek as Potter's lips close in, allowing wet full lips to dot soft kisses on his cheek with little problem. Even as tan skinny arms wrap around his waist and Potter lean his weight even further into him, Draco remains relax and unbothered from the touchy affection. He finds himself leaning into Potter, his hands cradling the smaller boy to his body as kisses move from his cheek down to his marked-up neck. Potter does not linger on his neck long enough for Draco to tense up, instead, he slots his head of untamed hair under Draco’s chin and snuggles close.

Draco puts up with it for a few minutes before gently pushing Potter off him so he can stand and stretch out his body. He offers Potter his hand without thought, and only as Potter grasp it eagerly in his larger one does Draco think of the significant of the gesture.

He glances down at their joined hands, his silver eyes sparkling before turning away and leading Potter to his bathroom.

He does not even get angry at the mess Potter made of it, and instead starts putting things in order. Potter clothes are neatly folded and placed on the counter, the door to the bathroom is fixed from the beating Potter obviously gave it and the large tub begins to fill with warm water with a flick of his wand. At moments like these, Draco love and appreciation of his own magic is almost unbearable. If he were a muggle or a squib this situation would be much more difficult to handle on his own.

He turns to Potter with a smirk as the tub fills. _Good thing I was born and raised a wizard._

His gaze flickers down to the boy’s erection and wet thighs with sympathy, “I did plan on taking care of you little problem _after_ the bath, but you have been so good and obedient. I don’t know how you are able to just stand there so placidly as your first heat rages through you. I was an utter mess during my own.” Draco tells Potter as he guides the boy to the toilet seat and sits him down.

Potter blinks pretty green eyes up at him and lets out a cute noise before nuzzling into Draco stomach with an open panting mouth. Draco hums, his long fingers softly brushing into dark thick strands of hair, absently untangling it.

“Even odder is the fact that you have barely spoken once. I could not stop babbling during my first heat, I said _everything_ on my mind in graphic detail. I couldn’t shut up.” Draco talks now to fill the silence. Something he hasn’t felt the need to do in a long time. But as Potter leans into him with easy trust and puts up with his ministrations without blinking an eye, Draco _wants_ too.

 It’s an old habit that he thought he buried completely in the face of harsh criticism and punishment.

The bath water stops, and he coaxes Potter up with ease, their hands automatically entwining together as he leads the naked boy to the bath.

Potter steps into the water with little help and settles down with sleepy eyes. Draco grabs a sponge, lathers it with soap before handing it to Potter, who grabs it and absently rubs it against his skin. For a second Draco thought he would have to hand bath the boy with the way Potter was acting, but he is glad that is not the case. He leaves the bathroom, ignoring the small cry from Potter when he does, and goes to his nightstand. He ponders for a second before grabbing both egg-shaped vibrators.  

He returns to see Potter almost out of the tub, a look of concern on his face. Draco waves the toys in the air, “I did promise you a _proper_ orgasm.” Draco smirked.

He walks closer, dumping the toys into the bath as Potter sits back down with pink cheeks, staring at the toys with wide eyes.

Draco smiles before turning so his back was toward Potter, stripping out his nightgown and underwear. Normally he would be more cautious, restrained and prudish. He would not usually dare reveal so much skin without his handler’s strict approval. But he feels no shame or vulnerability when he strips in front of Potter, pulling down his underwear and revealing his sex without hesitation.

He can _feel_ Potter heated eyes on his body as he reaches up and carefully pulls his hair out of its high ponytail, so it falls down his back, stopping just short of his ass. Even with all the confidence to stand naked, Draco still hesitates to turn around, his nerves becoming too much for a minute and he briefly thinks to hide his body with a towel. He takes in a breath, sets his shoulders back and straightens his spine, before turning on his heel, releasing the breath as he does.

Potter eyes immediately fall on his sex, and Draco watches as dark thick brow furrow in confusion at the same time Potters face becomes tomato red, his green eyes dilating almost completely as his full pink mouth falls open in surprise.

 _“Malfoy…”_ The voice comes out as a croak.

Draco stalks forward with swaying hips and a predator’s smile.

He bends over Potter, getting close enough to the other omegas face that their breath mingles, and he stares him dead in the eye.

“ _Yes?_ ” He purrs.

Potter does not break eye contact, his neck straining backward to keep it.

“M-Malfoy, y-you… _what are you?_ ” Potter gapes.

Draco leans forward until their lips nearly touched, “A male Omega.” He whispers darkly, the movement of his mouth as he formed the words making their lips brush before he pulls away. His face smooths into something more neutral, and he pretends not to be bothered by the fact that Potter eyes his sex with unabashed curiosity and confusion.

“Scoot over, I still have your _fluids_ on me.” He makes a shooing motion with his hand, and Potter obliges. Draco summons another sponge and his usual soap before setting about scrubbing Potter pheromones off his neck and body the moment he Is settled in the tub. Potter lazily scrubs at his own body, his eyes shifting to the floating sex toys and Draco as he does so. He is ignored as Draco attempts to scrub his skin raw, rinsing and repeating until he is satisfied. He turns to Potter, who is absently sponging at his chest, and sighs. He snatches the sponge from lax tan fingers and begins to scrub Potter before grabbing the showerhead and rinsing him off.

He looks down at the murky water with disgust. He stands, ignoring Potter little gasp at the close-up of his sex, and grabs a few bottles from his shelves above the tub before sitting back down. A potion containing clear sparkling liquid is dumped into the bath, instantly clearing the water of their combined dirt, while moisturizing their skin in the way of pleasant tingles. A purple potion has them both signing as lingering aches and pain washes away as it tinges the water with its color. As Potter moans and sinks further into the water with closed eyelids, Draco grabs both vibrators.

“Potter,” He calls to get the other Omega attention. When sleepy green eyes meet his own, he raises the toys up in his palm. “These are vibrators. They will make you feel _really_ good. Especially in your current state. I am more than willing to help you use them, but I will not touch you with this level of intimacy without your consent. I need to hear you say that you are okay with it.”

The tub is being enough for them to stretch out their legs and still have a bit room left for movement. Potter crawls over Draco long legs before plopping himself onto strong thighs. One tan skinny arm drape over pale shoulders as Potter leans down until his forehead touches Draco own, their eyes staring directly into each others.  

“Malfoy, I want you to touch me. _Please._ ”

Draco tries not to squirm under Potter’s weight and warmth. Being this close to another living being without being extremely uncomfortable and irritable is abnormal for him. He rarely welcomes affection of any kind, even from his own mother. He is not sure why he is suddenly okay with all this _touching_ , but he heavily blames Potters heat. Even as an Omega it is affecting him.

“Malfoy…Malfoy…” Potter mumbles under his breath as he nuzzles their foreheads together, his hips grounding his heavy balls into Draco’s thighs. His pheromones coil around them and Draco leans forward, his brain getting fuzzy.

Draco stills, suddenly not comfortable with this. It’s a little too much and he feels like he is being pulled under Potters spell. His fingers settle on Potter's hips, stilling them. He gently coaxes the boy off his lap earning a pout on full red lips.

“I apologies Potter. I do not think it is wise for me to help you too much.” He says stiffly.

Potter curls up on the other side of the bath with a whimper and puppy dog eyes but does not dare to touch Draco again.

Draco grabs his wand and presses it to both vibrators, activating them. The buzzing perks Potter up, and tan thighs part as he licks at his lips.

“Help me?” Potter asks with a tilted head.  

Draco nods curtly. “Yes. I will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that was a bad place to end the chapter, but I wanted to move on to the next chapter. I might pick up where they left off...should I?


	7. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry Potter disappearance is noted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bridging chapter. Sorry, it isn't all that interesting, but I needed a little help getting into things, and this was the result. ._. 
> 
> Also, if I have not mentioned it before, this story is not Beta'd.

  **Beautiful Nightmare**

Chapter 6

Headmaster Dumbledore hums to himself with a merry smile and twinkling eyes as he takes in the students feasting at breakfast. His outer appearance does not display the biting worry he has for young Harry. Earlier this morning, he was tagged down by a fretful Hermione Granger and a sleepy eye Ronald Weasley who both claim to not have seen Mr. Potter since he left for his customary detention with Professor Snape.

That was almost fourteen hours ago.

Normally, Dumbledore would not be concerned with Mr. Potter disappearance. He all but encourages the boy to explore and discover new things at Hogwarts either alone or with his two loyal friends. However, the fact that neither Ms. Granger or Mr. Weasley have seen or heard from Mr. Potter for such a long time is worrisome. Especially at his age. Presenting into a secondary sex becomes more probable the further into the teenage years one gets. The most common years to presents extends from thirteen to sixteen.

Dumbledore is concerned.

He has long put the other professors on high alert of Potter’s disappearance, and no doubt Snape is already prowling around the castle with a dark scowl and sharp eyes looking for the wayward boy, scaring many students in the process.

Dumbledore mood lightens at the very thought. Severus is quick to judge Mr. Potter, and condemn the boy for James past actions. He is also equally quick to jump into action the minute the boy might be in imminent danger. He is grumpy and the first to voice his complaints about the shenanigans the golden trio get into and is overly harsh on them, but his actions speak louder than his words. At least for Dumbledore, who has seen Severus Snape grow from a boy to a man.

Mr. Potter no doubt wonders why the man still has a position at Hogwarts, as do most Hogwarts students, but Dumbledore is confident in Severus ability to teach and has faith in him.

He is sure it is only a matter of time before young Potter turns up safe and sound, no doubt just needing a little time for himself.

* * *

 

 “Hermione, I am sure Harry is _fine_ ,” Ron assures for what felt like the tenth time, barely restraining himself from rolling his eyes. He stuffs his mouth with toast, bacon, and eggs, barely chewing on it before swallowing it down. He turns to Hermione with crumbs clinging to his chin to give her a reassuring smile, only for her to wrinkle her nose in disgust and offer him a napkin.

“Really Ron, how have you not learned something as basic as eating without making a mess like a toddler by now?” She wonders, trying to sound exasperated and failing. A smile twitches on her lips before she forces it down into a frown.

“How are you not more worried? Harry could be anywhere! It is abnormal for him to just disappear without letting us know.” She scraps her fork across her half-eaten plate, completely not up for breakfast.

Ron gulps down pumpkin juice as if dehydrated for days before patting his lips daintily with a napkin he was so graciously given. “Harry is Harry. He does not need to update us on were, when and how long if he does not wish too. You are worrying too much.” He points his fork towards Hermione plate. “You going to eat that?” The plate is shoved violently towards him, food tumbling off it with the force.

“I hope you eat until you rot from the inside out, Ron Weasley!” Hermione stands to her feet, snatching her books up.

“While you sit here and stuff yourself, I will be looking for Harry.” She huffs before storming away.

Ron pauses to watch her go, food halfway to his mouth, before meeting the eyes of Neville Longbottom and giving him a helpless look. Neville returns the look, and Ron shrugs before finishing up his breakfast, figuring he would simply catch up to Hermione later.

* * *

 

 

Pansy barely avoids crashing into Granger on her way into the Great Hall for breakfast. She takes a moment to turn around and glare at the retreating head of bushy brown hair, an odd urge to growl and pursue the Gryffindor rising. She pauses briefly over that, before brushing it aside as she continues into the Great Hall.

She sits down between Astoria Greengrass and Blaise Zabini, frowning when a quick scan of the Slytherin table reveals the absence of a platinum head of hair. 

“Where is Draco?” She asks no one in particular.

“Haven’t seen him,” Vincent says with a mouthful of food and a careless shrug.

“Odd.” Blaise comments, his eyes not leaving the pages of the book he reads in one hand.

Daphne daintily wipes at her mouth before speaking. “It is quite odd. He is usually the first out of all of us to arrive for breakfast, perfectly dressed and ready for the day. I do wonder what is taking him so long?” She simpers.

Pansy does not offer anything more to the topic, her eyes zooming in on fluffy pancakes and thick cuts of greasy bacon. She suddenly feels ravenous, and her plate reflects it. She pays little mind to the silence that settles around her as she digs in with a watering mouth and a grumbling belly.

“Odd.” Blaise comments again, his book completely forgotten as his dark eyes take in the site of Pansy Parkinson scarfing down food.

Daphne's eyes widen in her shock of seeing her normally diet-obsessed friend eat with no regards to the fat and calories she is stuffing her face with.

“Pansy, darling, are you feeling okay?” She asks, unable to look away from the abnormal scene.

“Fine.” Pansy takes another bite, chews, before swallowing it down with pumpkin juice. “Why?” She asks as she eyes a tray full of blueberry muffins further down the table.

“You do realize that you are eating like Weasley, right?” Daphne says with a look of disgust and a nod in the direction of the said person.

Pansy stops, glance at the Gryffindor table where Weasley was stuffing biscuits into his pockets, glancing around the hall in a rather obvious manner, and puts down her fork. Suddenly, she was not all that hungry even as her stomach did its best to tell her the opposite.

“I’m going to go search for Draco.” She declares, picking up the topic of Draco’s whereabouts as if she was not the one who let it drop.

Gregory nods and finishes up his breakfast. “I will help.” He offers, nudging Vincent when the other just continued to munch away. His elbow is shoved aside, but Vincent offers his help as well, sound just a tad bit reluctant.

Pansy smiles, and turns to Astoria, “Want to join the search party for our wayward leader?”

Daphne drags her eyes away from Pansy plate, her pretty face calculating. “Yes.”

“Blaise?”

“No thank you.” Blaise politely declines, his interest returning to his book.

“Can I come?” Astoria Greengrass, fresh face first year, leans across her plate with eager eyes.

“No.” Both Pansy and Daphne say before the group of four get up from the Slytherin table and leave the Great Hall entirely.

* * *

 

“Any luck?” Ron asks when he jogs up to Hermione standing outside of the Potion classroom, later in the day.

She slumps against the wall and shakes her head of bushy hair. “No, Ron.” She said, hugging her books to her chest.

Ron stands with her, tempted to put his arm around her for comfort, but the two are soon joined by other Gryffindor’s and Slytherin’s. He leans closer to her so that only she can hear his next words.

“I looked _everywhere_ Mione. Twice! The map was of no help. As far as it is concerned, Harry Potter is _not_ at Hogwarts.”

Hermione's head snapped up, looking upset at that. “The bloody map! How could I have forgotten about it?” She says too loudly.

Ron shushes her, but it comes a bit too late.

“Map? What map?” Sean Finnigan asks with a grin as he approaches them, Dean Thomas just a step behind him.

“Nothing Finnigan.” Hermione tries to brush off.

“Yes, its nothing, really. Hermione here was just talking about some dusty old map she found in the library. Complete dull and uninteresting.” Ron says with a forced laugh.

Hermione rolls her eyes, but turns sharp eyes on the other boys, “When was the last time either of you saw Harry?” She grills.

“At dinner, last night,” Thomas replies calmly.

“I was wondering where Harry was! I was sure he was off with you two or holed up at the nurse office. You are telling me you haven’t seen him for a while either?” Sean says with surprise.

“No,” Hermione says with guilt, looking down at her feet and tightening her arms around her books.

“But we did look for him!” Ron felt the need to say. “It’s barely been a few hou-“

“Ron it’s been more than twenty-four hours! We should not be just _standing_ here! I say we go back to Dumbledore, surely, he has a way of tracking Harry, right? Oh! A _tracking_ spell. Of course! Why did I not think of this sooner?” Hermione smacks herself in the forehead. Her brain has been so muddled with worry that she only just thought of this.

She grasps Ron’s wrist, tugging him away, “Come on. We can’t waste another second.”

Ron face flush as he is dragged away from Sean and Thomas, giving them a little wave as they turn the corner.

“What about class?” He questions stupidly, still being tugged along like a puppy.

“Obviously Harry is more important, Ron,” Hermione says seriously.

Ron smiles, nodding even though she can’t see. “Yes, that is true.”

* * *

 

Dumbledore leans back in his chair, removing his glasses so he can rub warily at his eyes before returning them back to his face with a sigh.

“This is deeply troubling.” He tells the two Professors standing stiffly in front of him.

“There has been no sightseeing of Potter all day. The mongrel had even checked the Forbidden Forest for the boy. Headmaster Dumbledore, are you sure he is still in Hogwarts?” Severus Snape grits out, fed up with the whole situation.

Dumbledore glances at a green marble on his desk. It would have lit up and vibrated if Mr. Potter had left. “Yes. I am positive that Mr. Potter is still at Hogwarts. Did you check the Room of Requirements? He might have stumbled onto it by accident.”

“That was the first place I looked,” Remus replied, looking just as wary and twice as tired as Dumbledore.

“What of Granger and Weasley? Do they have no clue as to where Potter could have gone? I thought they were supposed to be keeping an eye on the boy.” Severus said with frustration, his face not letting up on the scowl that has been on it since he been told of Potter’s disappearing act.

“They are just as baffled by this as we are. And what about yourself? Weren’t you the last one who saw Harry?” Remus accuses.

Severus snarls and Remus lets out a threatening growl in response. Before Dumbledore can defuse the situation, the two are already in each other faces.

“What the hell are you trying to say _werewolf_?” The tip of Severus wand points threateningly at the Remus' neck. Even with his scent inhibitors firmly in place, Dumbledore swears he gets the briefest waft of a musky scent.

“Calm down you tw-” He tries but is cut off.

“Where is Harry, you greasy git!?” Remus shouts, completely ignoring the wand at his neck, and taking a threatening step closer.

“Come now, you two, we are all adults. Calm do-” Dumbledore gets cut off for the second time.

“I have nothing to do with Potter’s disappearance!”

“Then where is he, Snape? Huh! Where is he!? If you haven’t seen him if his friends haven’t seen him, then **WHERE IS HE!?** ”

“Harry Potter is at the infirmary with Madam Pomfrey,” Dumbledore says clearly in the wake of that growling question, finally getting the attention of the two bickering Professors.

“What?” Remus blinks, removing his fist from the collar of Snape’s Robe.

“How do you know?” Severus asks coldly, straightening out his collar.

Dumbledore sits up from his desk, his wrinkled hands cradling parchment folded up in the shape of a bird. He holds it up so the two can see, his blue eyes twinkling as he says, “A little birdie told me.”


	8. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry status is confirmed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was fun to write! Especially the end. :D I was giggling to myself like a mad person when I finished. I can't wait to write the next one. Hope you enjoy! ^_^

**Beautiful Nightmare**

Chapter 7

“He was resting here when I came back from my office.”

“Who brought him?”

“I am not sure. I did not hear anyone come in.”

“How did you not hear someone drag in an unconscious student into your own infirmary!?”

“Well, there is a thing such as a silencing charm!”

“How is he?”

“He is fine, everything is as normal as they can be given his current state.”

“Which _is_?”

“None of your business! Don’t the two of you have classes to teach?”

“Not until I know Harry is okay.”

“Not until I get answers as to why the dumb boy thought it was okay to just up in disappear!”

“ _Enough._ Mr. Potter is not going anywhere any time soon. Whatever questions and concerns you have with him can and _will_ wait until he is fully recovered. Now, I suggest you two scutter along. I have nothing more to say!”

“ _Excuse me_?”

“Can’t I just see him for a minute?”

“No. Get. _OUT_!”

Seeing two grown man, in the form of Professor Lupin and Professor Snape getting woman handled out of the infirmary was infinitely amusing.

Dumbledore crunched down on a lemon drop with a placid smile, sitting upright and calm as the still protesting Professors were kicked out.

“Goodness. You would think those two would have grown out of such behavior by now.” Madam Pomfrey huffed.

“Yes, though I think it is just how those two shows just how worried they are,” Dumbledore says.

“I understand were Remus is coming from. I’m sure he wishes he could have been there for Mr. Potter when he was younger, but Severus Snape? What does that sour man have to be worried about?”

“Oh, this and that,” Dumbledore says cryptically. “How is Harry?” He quickly changes the subject.

Madam Pomfrey brows furrow as she glances at the curtains drawn around one of the medical beds, “He is in _heat,_ Headmaster. It will not last for much longer, especially if we keep him in isolation, but it does worry me greatly that I have no idea who brought him here. It just isn’t likely that Mr. Potter was able to find his way to the infirmary in his current state without any help.” She says grimly.

Dumbledore rummages around his pocket, pulling out the slightly crumbled bird that informed him of Potters current whereabouts. He inspected it closely before showing Madam Pomfrey it.

“What is it? A turkey?” She guessed, squinting at the bird-shaped paper.

“It is a Peacock Madam. This little bird came with a message. No doubt whoever sent it was responsible for bringing Harry here.” He explains.

“Well, that is great! I think we should track down whoever it is right this minute!” She said, clasping her hands together and giving Headmaster Dumbledore an expectant look.

He only shakes his head, “We will have plenty of time for that later.”

“I do not think that is wise Headmaster Dumbledore.” Madam Pomfrey said with an expression of great distress.  

“Right now, we need to focus on Harry. You said he was in _heat_? Are you sure? I do not smell him at all.” Dumbledore says, sniffing the air with a curious frown.

 “Yes. There is no doubt he is in heat.” Madan Pomfrey said seriously. “I already cast the spell that confirms that Potter is without a doubt an Omega. However, there is more that I want to show you on the subject.”

She motions Dumbledore to her office, casting several wards on curtains Potter lays behind before she goes. Dumbledore settles down on a stiff couch, declining tea when it is offered and watching as Madam Pomfrey gather a few papers on her desk before she sits down across from him. The papers are set down on the coffee table in between them.

“I do not approve of you just letting whoever brought Harry here walk about the Castle.” She couldn’t help the state as she shuffled the important looking papers about, not meeting the headmaster's eyes.

“They are of no danger,” Dumbledore assures confidently.

“You know who they are?” Her head snaps up.

“Yes, Madam, I have a good guess as to who it is,” Dumbledore confirms. “Now that is out of the way, can we focus back on Harry?”

“Alright, since you’re that confident that they aren’t a threat.” Madam Pomfrey grabs one of the papers, setting the rest down. “Regarding your earlier question of Mr. Potter scent, I had to bubble him. His pheromones are _strong_ Headmaster. I smelled him before I saw him.” She said, leaning a little closer, her voice dipped to a whisper. “I fear that if I was a few years younger, and fertile again I would have been _tempted,_ even as a beta.”

Dumbledore blue eyes widen in astonishment, “Madam Pomfrey that is inappropriate!” He cries in alarm.

She leans back, chastened, her plump cheeks flushing in shame. “I know it is Headmaster Dumbledore, and I would not have touched him, even _if_ I was younger, I was just trying to make a point. I apologize if it was a bit crude.”

Dumbledore shifts in his spot, uncomfortable were the topic of conversation went. An awkward pause settles between the two adults.

Madam Pomfrey clears her throat, “I’m sorry. I just wanted to point out how abnormally strong Mr. Potter Pheromones is. I have never encountered anything like it in all my years teaching here at Hogwarts, and even before then.”

“It’s alright, Madam. As long as it was just an example and nothing more.” Dumbledore gave her a stern look, not letting up on it until she nods in confirmation.

“I guess it is a good thing that you managed to bubble young Harry before Remus and Severus barged in. Who knows how they would have reacted…” Dumbledore says warily.

“I don’t know. I honestly do not Headmaster. Even though Professor Lupin surely sees Harry as a son, even he would not be able to resist the boy in his current state. I doubt the two were able to develop in familial ties in the brief period they knew of each other’s existence. And Professor Snape would probably react even worse than Remus, even with his impressive control, he is still an unmated 2nd class Alpha.” She said, a shiver a dread and disgust chilling her spine at the very thought of the two older men fighting over the right to claim thirteen-year-old Harry Potter. She could only calm herself down with the thought that Dumbledore surely would have intervened at that point. If not, she would have herself.

She turns the coarse paper in her hand, raggedly cut at the edges, so the Headmaster can see the two graphs displayed on it.

She points to the left side, “This is a graph that shows the normal levels of Hormones and Pheromones of a presenting male Omega of 1st, 2nd, and 3rd Class. You can see how the two directly corresponds with each other, the Pheromones spiking as the Hormones do. This is completely normal.” She then moves to the right side of the Graph, her expression becoming quite troubled. “The other side represents Harry current state.”

Dumbledore eyebrows rise as he glances from one graph to the other, “How is this possible?” He could not help but wonder aloud.

The graph representing Harry Potter Pheromones and Hormones spiked clean off the graph, disappearing at the edge.

“I have a few theories, but first I must ask him a few personal questions to solidify them, but it is extremely abnormal to have such a high spike and Hormones and Pheromones. There is little doubt that Harry Potter is a 1st Class Omega, though I think a whole new class would be more appropriate to explain these results.” Madam Pomfrey set the Graph down and picked up two other papers.

“I performed all the typical spell for a newly presented Omega. This one shows how long he has been in heat, and how long it is expected to last. This one just shows that all his… _bodily_ functions are working smoothly.” She brushes over quickly, before gathering the papers up, and neatly rolling them up. “Of course, given that you are not Potter current guardian, I cannot go into any further details on the subject.

“Of course, I completely understand.” He says with a nod. “Do you have the results that bluntly state that Harry is an Omega Male?”

Madam Pomfrey pulls a paper from the bright red tube she was filing away Mr. Potter papers, his name along with his house and grade wrote in gold letters on the lid. “Yes, I do have it here. Everything checks out. I must say, as the years flow by, more and more Omegas seem to be born. Harry will be the first Male Omega out of his classmates to present. I believe only two males in the last fifty years have presented as an Omega. It is quite rare indeed.” She notes as she hands the paper over to Dumbledore to examine.

Dumbledore sits heavily back into the couch, his hand brushing through his long beard as he contemplates the new circumstances. He eyes take in the small picture of Harry Potter in his first year of Hogwarts, smiling brightly but awkwardly at the camera, his hair a mess and his glasses crooked on his tiny nose. He practically swam in his school robes two years back. Next to the small picture shows all of Harry basic medical information. In the spot next to his gender declaring him male now resides a small symbol of Ω, declaring him as an Omega.

“I do hope his guardians show up soon.” Madam Pomfrey said as she fiddled with other student’s files sorted in neatly on her walls.  “I’m sure they are eager to know that Mr. Potter had presented, and as a rare Omega Male to boot! I have much to discuss with them and Mr. Potter. I do hope they aren’t on the more traditional side. I’m sure they aren’t. They are muggles correct? I have heard that muggles are much more lenient when it comes to these things.” She rambled.

Dumbledore stiffens at that and turns slowly to stare down at the nurse back. “Madam,” He calls, his voice deadly calm.

“Yes, Headmaster Dumbledore?” She responds, her back straightening as she drops her hands to her side. She turns with a smile on her face that quickly drops off at the look the Headmaster gives here.

“Why would young Harry guardians be showing up anytime soon?” He questions carefully.

Madam Pomfrey is confused, “I contacted them, as per usual when a student newly presents.”

Dumbledore sets the paper he examines moment before, coming to a slow stand. He sides step the table and slowly crosses the room towards the Castle nurse, a comforting smile firmly on his face.

“May I ask exactly how you worded the letter of summoning?” He asks gently.

Madam barely stops herself from stepping back, the hairs on the back of her neck standing on high alert.

“I only told them of Mr. Potter presenting, and that many different topics must be discussed urgently, and their presence is needed.”

Dumbledore takes a step forward, lowering his head to maintain cool eye contact with his employee. “It that all, Madam? You did not write of nothing else?”

Madam Pomfrey gulps and sweat beads on her forehead, her eyes break contact, staring at the floor. “I may have gotten overexcited and declared that Mr. Potter presented as a 1st Class Omega Male.” She said with a trembling voice.  

Dumbledore closes his eyes in pain.

“ _Bloody hell_.” He curses.


	9. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Headmaster Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey discussion continue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is late, I know, I'm sorry. I ended up not liking the first draft of this chapter and just deleted instead of posting it last week, hence the delay. ^^"

**Beautiful Nightmare**

Chapter 8

Madam Pomfrey gaps at the Headmaster, not believing her own ears. Surely, she did not just hear the Headmaster _curse._ She never thought the elder man was capable of such foul language.

“I’m sorry, but was I not supposed to tell Mr. Potter guardians of his status? I just thought as muggles that they would be much more open-minded than a typical wizarding family.” She says, her eyes wide and locked onto the elder’s man face.

Dumbledore sighs, and turns away to have a moment for himself.

There is not much he can do now. The owl has already been sent. He can only hope that the information won’t cause too much damage, in that the Dursley’s can be reasoned with. While Madam Pomfrey was correct in assuming that most muggles are much more relax and progressive when it comes to their own ABO dynamics, there are still some who are intolerant. Dumbledore is a little sad and reluctant to admit that the Dursley’s are one of those families. He will have little choice but to _convince_ them that Harry is too remained under the protection even as a male Omega.

“Professor Dumbledore?” Madam Pomfrey questions behind him, her voice and face full of worry.

When Dumbledore turns to her with a reassuring smile and friendly eyes, she relaxes but she does not manage to go of her deep worry for the boy resting just outside of her office. Headmaster Dumbledore reaction was just too alarming.

“Mr. Potter guardians are quite conservative. They will not be pleased to hear that Mr. Potter is a _male_ Omega, even though they are more common in the muggle world than in the wizarding, given the difference in our population in comparison to theirs. I had wished to delay telling them of his status. I had thought it would be kinder to both parties to ease them into it.” Dumbledore explains.

“Oh!” Madam Pomfrey covers her mouth with a trembling hand, “I’m so sorry! Oh, what have I done? I did not think of that at all. Now that poor boy will have to deal with the mess that _I_ made. Oh, Merlin!” Madam Pomfrey cries in clear distress. She stumbles back into the filed scrolls behind her, her face going pale. She had truly thought that Mr. Potter would have a better future than most Omegas, but it is all made worse by the fact that he is male. It truly hurts her to think about what that to the young boy will be forced to deal with all too soon. His presenting heat is just the start of everything that is to come.

Dumbledore sags a little at seeing the Madam hurt for one of their students, but he is also warmed by it. Madam Pomfrey is a strict and brassy woman, but she takes great care of the students of Hogwarts, regardless of what house they are from and status. She put on a put-upon face and is quick to give anyone an earful, but she truly cares.

He places a comforting hand on her trembling shoulder, his smile becoming soft and genuine when he notices tears welling up in her blue eyes.

“While it is unfortunate that young Harry will not be able to escape the hate and contempt the wizarding world, and even his own guardians have for male Omegas, he is not alone. We, along with his friends, will support and guide him on the long and tenuous journey is ahead of him.” Dumbledore says with utter faith.

Madam Pomfrey places her hand over the withered one on her shoulder, wiping away the tears that swelled at the corner of her eyes, and gives a firm nod. “Mr. Potter is a strong and resilient boy. If there is anyone who can stand strong in the face of the wizarding world scorn, it will surely be that boy.” Madam Pomfrey says with confidence.

Dumbledore smiles brighten at that. “Young Harry is a fighter just like his parents. I am sure with the right support and guidance, he will be just fine.”

Madam Pomfrey recalls a young Lily Evans fierce and brave when her own friends tried to coarse her to conform to the wizarding standards when it came to her status as an Omega female. She did not bend for anyone, holding true to her own muggle ways even when her _True Alpha_ came along. It had been a shocking thing to witness, but Madam Promfrey supported that spirited girl all the way through, even when her very nature demanded she just _gives in._ In the end, it was James Potter who ended up breaking away from wizarding society standards, and standing firm even when he was scorned, insulted, and seen as weaker when he did. Madam suddenly remembers the skirmish that occurred between one Sirius Black and James Potter that resulted in a stronger friendship between the two.

“I will support him as best as I can.” Madam Pomfrey promises aloud fiercely, determined to protect and help young Mr. Potter in the wake of those jostled memories of the boy’s own parents fighting against society.

Dumbledore claps his hand in front of him, his joyful smiles widening as his blue eyes sparkle in utter delight.

“Wonderful, just wonderful.” He says with a merry laugh. “On that note, I do have a few favors to ask of you, Madam.” His small spectacles are pushed up a large nose, as he walks over to settle himself on a couch. Gesturing to the one across from him for the Madam to sit on, which she does.

“What are the favors you wish to ask of me, Headmaster?” She wonders.

“Oh just a few things, my dear. Nothing dangerous at all, just some precautions.” Dumbledore says as he pulls out a lemon drop from his beard, popping it in his mouth with happy little hum.

“If it is within my power, I will be happy to help.” Madam Pomfrey says with a small wrinkle of her nose, wondering why the Headmaster stored such sticky candy in his beard.

“Good, that is good! For starts, I would like to keep Mr. Potter presenting as a male Omega just between the two of us for as long as possible. This will give the boy some much needed time to come to terms with his new status without interruption. I’m sure the poor boy was quite shocked when he realized he was going into heat. I don’t believe we cover male Omegas in the Education course on ABO in the second year.” Dumbledore says, his face becoming serious.

Madam Pomfrey nods, “That makes sense. Mr. Potter already had trouble with the media even before all of this, things will become quite chaotic if this was to get out. Who knows what type of drivel they will make up all for the sake of entertainment, and at the expense of that poor boy. To keep this firmly between us, he will need his own private room, away from the normal heat ones. And what of his friends? Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger will surely come around once they get word that their friend resides in the infirmary. Those two are quite stubborn when it comes to Mr. Potter.”

Dumbledore settles more comfortably in the chair, his old bones signing in relief when he does. “I will allow for Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger to visit Mr. Potter, but only if he wishes for them too. If Mr. Potter goes on to tell him of his new status as an Omega, then that is fine as well. Those two are trustworthy.” Dumbledore says.

Madam Pomfrey smiles a little, “I’m sure Mr. Potter will. With Ms. Granger brains and Mr. Weasley…being Mr. Weasley, I’m sure it will only be a matter of time before Harry adapts to his new status. Those two friends of his will support him no matter what, and who knows, maybe it will help them as well. Neither of them has presented yet, one of them just might be an Omega as well.”

“It is _always_ a possibility.” Dumbledore agrees sagely, “The ABO caste is unknown until one officially presents, and all caste are possible until they do. Though there are many people who would disagree with this, it is the truth. One simply cannot predict what they will present as. I could have easily presented as an Omega or Beta, instead of an Alpha.” He says calmly.

Madam Pomfrey raises an eyebrow. This is nothing new to her. She had plenty of unpresented students come to her to inquire about what their secondary sex. She has heard all kinds of myths about the likely hood of being an Alpha, Beta, or Omega based on this or that, when in reality, none of that matters. She had all but been demanded to make this student an Alpha, or that student a Beta for whatever reason, only to have to re-educate them on what is true and false. It not like it stops the parents from putting such notions into their own children’s head though. She wonders how long it would be before the wizarding world as a whole will be willing to separate fact from fiction.

Thinking about all this, bring up another problem.

“Headmaster Dumbledore, what of Mr. Potter guardians?” She asks carefully, “As an Omega, he must have a guardian present when discussing details of his secondary sex. They will be the ones responsible for purchasing any medicine, birth control, and any other products he will need in the future. I cannot prescribe him anything without their consent.”

Dumbledore frowns, “That is indeed a problem. I need some time to speak with Mr. Potter guardians before they are to have any say in such important matters. As you know, with most conservative families, a male presenting as anything but an Alpha or Beta is rather shameful. I think it would be wise to postpone any involvement his guardians might have in deciding Harry future until they are clearer headed, is their anyway we can delay them being involved without putting Mr. Potter at risk?”

Madam Pomfrey twists her hands in her lap, her thin grey eyebrows crinkling as she thought of a possible solution. The more she heard about Mr. Potter guardians, the warier she felt of them. The Headmaster spoke of them as if they were troubled children who needed to be coddled and soothed just to think rationally. Even traditional wizarding families knew all omegas had some type of value, even male ones.

“I can give Mr. Potter very basic birth control or heat suppressants, as well as scent or pheromones inhibitors, but I’m not confident they will do much good for an Omega of his class. Normally, such things will be perfectly subscribed with a help of a specialist that I recommend all newly presenting Omegas and Alphas to go too, but we will have to make do. Hopefully, they will be enough.” Madam Pomfrey tells the Headmaster, not sounding confident at all.

“As for discussing the detail on his new status without his guardian’s present, that is entirely possible. Though I am, under the law, forced to repeat such details to his guardian, as they need that information to make a better decision on Mr. Potter future.” She says.

“That is good news to hear,” Dumbledore says and means it. He glances back at the scrolls filed behind them and point to them. “I have only one more favor to ask of you, and I do hope it isn’t too much trouble. Mr. Potter file, is their anyway we can keep the updated one hidden from the Ministry?”

Madam Pomfrey glances at it, looking visibly uncomfortable, “The _Ministry_? Are you sure, Headmaster Dumbledore? Mr. Potter should have no trouble with the Ministry, he has guardians, after all.” She says, trying to sound reassuring.

“That is true.” Dumbledore smiles do not waver, “But you know just how ravenous the media is for any information on _The Boy Who Lived._ I just wish to delay the inevitable just a _little_ longer and to make that possible, I need to step out of bounds. These types of files can be viewed by anyone with enough clearance, and it will be only a matter of _days_ before someone glances into Mr. Potter file and discover his new status.”

Dumbledore twinkling blue eyes settle heavily on Madam Pomfrey, his jolly smile softening into something almost pleading.

“If it is not too much trouble, Madam. I would sincerely ask of you not to send off Mr. Potter updated file to the Ministry just yet.” He says softly.

Madam Pomfrey bows her head, dropping eye contact into her lap, “I will not send it off.” She says almost meekly. She was not at all comfortable for hiding information from the Ministry, especially not this type. The Ministry takes anything and everything to do with the reproduction of the wizarding world _very_ seriously.

“It will only be a matter of time before they realize that something is not right and send someone to investigate,” She says, though she knows the Headmaster is already aware of this detail. “Are you sure that is worst the risk? You may get Mr. Potter into more trouble if they know this information was intentionally withheld and do more damage than good. Who knows what kind of barbaric methods they would use if they think we are trying to hide him from them.” She couldn’t help but warn.

“Yes,” Dumbledore says without hesitation, his stare holding firm.

She sighs, “Very well.” Her wand is in her hand a second later, and without even looking at the duplicate scroll of Mr. Potter file on her desk, she burns it.

Dumbledore rises leisurely from his seat, “Now that is said and done, I need to attend to other matter.” He walks towards the door as Madam Promfrey gets up as well.

“Oh, and Madam Pomfrey?”

Madam Pomfrey stops walking to her Potion storage room, turning to face the Headmaster with a brow raised in question.

“Thank you for your time. I will be leaving young Potter and your great care.” He says with twinkling eyes before he leaves the room, the office door shutting gently behind him.

Madam Pomfrey huffs, walking into her the storage with a shake of her head, “Don’t think I unaware of what you just did, Albus Dumbledore.” She whispers under her breath as she reaches for a specific potion for fever during heats.


	10. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco catches up with his classmates and is interrogated by Professor Snape.

**Beautiful Nightmare**

Chapter 9

“Where have you been?” Pansy all but snarls when Draco sits down next to her in the Potions classroom.

“I had things to take care of.” He tells the fuming girl briskly, pulling out his Potion book, an empty sheet of parchment, his ink well, and a quill. He sets them up in front of him, glancing at the empty front of the room as he does so.

“Snape is late?” He questions.

“Yeah, no shit. What were you taking care of?” Pansy asks, leaning towards him with narrowed eyes. “And it is _Professor_ Snape. You know he will kill you if he hears you calling him that!”

“Nothing of significant importance.” He answers while looking straight ahead, ignoring the last part completely.

Pansy eyes him for a moment longer before slumping over the parchment in front of her. Her hand's message at her back, while she rests her head on the desk in front of her. “Whatever,” She mutters, “It’s not like I wasted most of the day searching for you or anything.”

She snaps up and punches Draco in the shoulder with a burst of aggressiveness. “Oh, wait. I _did.”_

Draco cradles his shoulder with a wince of pain but gives his attention to Pansy. “Did you check my bloody room?” He snaps.

Pansy frowns, “Why were in your room for so long?”

“I already told you, I had something to take care of.”

Pansy smirks, “Were you masturbating to my lovely face?” She swoons and bats long dark eyelashes at him. “Oh, Draco _darling,_ I would give you the real thing if you only ask.” She says half kidding, and half serious, draping herself over him.

 He pushes her off, a smirk now playing at his own lips. “Yes Pans, I masturbated with your moon-sized forehead in mind.” He brushes back her dark bangs to put the said forehead on display, quickly taking his hand back before she can slap it away.

“Fuck you.” Pansy spits out, but she is smiling. He lips threaten to soften to return it, but he just gives her an obnoxious wink instead, making her laugh.

“Why do you two always have to be so crude?” Blaise Zabini drawls behind them.

Pansy slumps over her desks again, raising one arm to flick him off in response.

“Pansy brings out the worst in me,” Draco tells him blandly, turning his attention back to the front of the class, where Severus remain absent from.

“Maybe you should hang out with me more, Draco,” Daphne says behind them, cutting into the conversation before Blaise can open his mouth and insult the blond-haired boy. She leans over the desk with a pretty smile.

Pansy snorts into her arms, and Draco only spares her a blank glance.

“I helped search for you. We didn’t think to look in your room, given that you are so punctual and strict about your routine. We figured that you were doing extra credit or got caught up in something else.” Daphne says to the air.

Blaise has moved on to another book by now, and he raises it higher, so he does not have to see the pathetic sight of Daphne Greengrass desperately trying to get Malfoy’s attention.

“Did you know Potter has been missing all day as well.” Daphne blurts out, her smile getting wider when she finally manages to get Draco’s attention on her.

“Oh? And how did you come onto this bit of information?” He questions her coolly.

“It was obvious. Weasley and Granger have been searching for him _all_ day. Some say even Professor Snape was forced to look for Potter. No doubt the Gryffin _dork_ had just run off to do something overly heroic, but it is odd that his two cronies weren’t with him.” She speculates.

“Oh, I did see Granger and Weasley run off before class started. The two of them were holding _hands._ ” Pansy says with a cackle. “You think those two losers are dating?”

“Who cares about them? Potter isn’t here! That’s much more interesting, right Draco.” Daphne says, trying to make eye contact with bewitching silver eyes, but Draco was already turning from her.

“Potter is probably just on one of his heroic adventures,” Draco says with disinterest.

“Yeah, it’s not that abnormal that he disappeared.” Pansy agrees. “It much more fun to think of what type of shite he will be in once he _is_ discovered. I bet Professor Snape will give him detention for skipping his class!” She says with a mean grin.

“People say that Potter was last seen with Professor Snape last night. They say that Professor Snape is the one who has Potter.” Vincent says, joining the conversation with his own bit of information. He sits next to Gregory in front of Draco and Pansy. A bag of chips with his hand wedge inside it on his desks instead of any books or parchment.

Draco grip tightens slightly on his quill. “Is that not that just a rumor?” He tries to brush it off, but Gregory shakes his head.

“No, I saw them together yesterday. Professor Snape was tearing into Potter outside of the classroom. It was hilarious!”

“Aw, really? I wish I was there.” Daphne says with a forced smile, trying to insert herself back into the conversation.

Gregory perks up, thinking the smile is for him and continues on, “Yeah, it was! Professor Snape was red-faced as he screamed at Potter for messing up a cauldron. Potter looked like he was about to ball like a baby.”

“Fascinating.” Draco deadpans.

“Yeah, if only you had a camera to capture the moment, we could have hanged it up in the Slytherin common room,” Pansy mumbles into her arms, which is now cradling her head.

“Hahaha, that is _so_ funny,” Daphne says airily.

Draco ignores her and looks down at Pansy, concern creeping into his cold gaze. “What is wrong?” He all but demands.

Pansy shakes her head, one arm removing itself as a pillow for her head to cradle her lower abdominal.

He was just about to place a cool hand on her arm when the doors to the potion classroom slams open, Severus Snape storming through them like a dark cloud.

Instantly the low murmur of the student voices cut off.

Draco watches as the man stalks down the aisle, his dark robes billowing behind him. As he passes by Draco, dark and light eyes meet in intense scrutiny.

 _Ah_ , Draco thinks with a bit of disdain, _he must have been there when the bird reached Dumbledore._

As Snape bark out orders and starts the potion lesson, he thinks about how he should prepare for a confrontation soon.

 _But first,_ He slips his hand onto Pansy forehead, ignoring as she recoils a bit from his cooler flesh before sinking into the touch with a sign. He considers his own unnatural body heat and cast a quick none verbal spell to confirm it.

“You are warm.” He states to her.

She squirms into her seat, nuzzling his hand with a soft rumbling noise.

“My stomach hurts.” She confesses, one of her arms still cradling it.

“Should I take you to the infirmary?” He asks, ignoring the lesson completely, even when Snape catches on and glares darkly and openly at the two of them.

“I don’t think it’s that bad. Plus, what can the old nurse do to help? I’m sure I will be fine.” Pansy says before straightening up in her seat, picking up he quill to write down the notes on the board.

Draco removes his hand and picks up his quill when Snape looks ready to prowl over and loom. “Alright, but I have pepper up in my bag if you need it.” He tells her, which she nods too before he focuses on the lesson.

 

* * *

 

 

“This homework assignment is to be due by the next class session, late assignments will not be accepted,” Severus says while pointing to the board were he just written out the complicated instructions for the homework. He ignores the groans and glares of some students with practice ease, setting down the chalk on the edge of the chalkboard.

“But what about Hermione, Ron, and Harry?” Finnigan pipes up as he scowls at the board, “They won’t be able to complete the assignment without being here for the lecture!”

Severus is tempted to ignore the boy for speaking up without raising his hand, but his anger for having to spend most of his morning searching for Potter has him snapping out, “It is not my duty to cater to students who cannot be bothered to show up to class, Mr. Finnigan. The assignment is due by the next class session, no exceptions!”

“If your Gryffindor classmates find it difficult to follow because of their own absence, then that it no one fault but their own. Since you are so concerned, Mr. Finnigan, why don’t you be the one to share your notes with them on today lesson, hmm? I’m sure with our observation skills, your notes are more than adequate to fill them in.” Severus continues with a smirk, knowing full well that the Gryffindor boy had zoned out the moment he started the lesson.

Finnigan glances down at his mostly empty parchment with embarrassment coloring his cheeks a blazing red. Thomas places a placating hand on his friend shoulder. While staring Severus straight in his eyes without flinching, he says, “I can provide Hermione, Ron, and Harry with my notes Professor Snape in place of Sean.”

Severus is not in the mood to let that defiance in the form of a direct challenge to him go, even though he knows that it means nothing from an unpresented boy like Thomas.

Normally, he would not have even batted an eyelid at a student testing the waters of his authority, especially not in such an insignificant way. It is nothing unusual for students who are just about to present, or newly presented to act outside their normal behavior. Sometimes they might find themselves more protective than they normally would be, or not as confrontational as they usually would be, in this case. Severus has told himself countless times to give up on guessing a student ABO status based on their actions before a presentation and refused to speculate and gossip about it like the other Professors are fond of doing. Still, at times like these, he can’t help but be tempted to make an educated guess.

The room has gone silent in the wake of Thomas stepping up for his friend. The students watch the exchange between Professor and student with mild curiosity, somehow sensing this was different than usual.

“ _Fifty_ points from Gryffindor for speaking without permission,” Severus states coldly to the classroom, his dark eyes pin Thomas down, the boy going tense in his sit under the heavy gaze before breaking eye contact. Finnigan dares to open his mouth to protest, but the hand on his shoulder visibly tightens, and his mouth snap shut.

“Now, if anyone has any _relevant_ questions to the lesson I just taught, now is the time to speak up,” Severus dark eyes survey the room. No one speaks up.

“Class dismissed.”

Books are snapped closed, scrolls are rolled up, and ink wells are lidded as the third-year class of Potions shared by Gryffindors and Slytherins pack up.

“Mr. Malfoy,” Severus call out to the group of Slytherins walking towards the classroom door, ahead of long blond hair a few shades darker than pure white pulled high in a ponytail leads the group. Malfoy stops, the group stops behind him. Malfoy turns to face Severus and the group parts in the middle and turns with him. Malfoy face is blank, and the group surrounding him reflects it, though only a few pull it off, while others fail utterly at donning the emotionless mask, looking more constipated.

“Yes, Sna—” A pale sharp elbow jabs quickly into a rib, “ _Professor_ Snape?” Malfoy drawls.

“I need to have a word with you.” Severus sates firmly, his eyes narrowing in irritation at the slip.

Malfoy saunters through the pathway his housemates made for him, looking bored and untroubled, his ponytail swaying lazily behind him.  

“I have another class after this. It would be utterly _devastating_ if I was late, especially after the spectacle you made of the absence of the golden trio.” Mafloy tells him once he is in front of his desk, causing the Slytherins behind him to snicker.

“I’m sure you will be perfectly fine missing a few minutes of History of Magic, Mr. Malfoy,” Severus says, refusing to feel embarrassed. He turns his head to a group of Slytherins waiting obediently behind Malfoy with a raised brow. “I do not believe I requested an audience. Mr. Malfoy will only be a few minutes, you are dismissed.” He tells them with no real bite, ignoring how they looked to Malfoy first before leaving as he requested.

Once they were alone, Severus cut right down to the marrow, having questions that _will_ be answered.

“Where was he?” He asks, resting his elbows on his desks and clasping his hands to rest his chin on top of them, staring at Malfoy with scrutinizing eyes.

Malfoy makes a show of looking around the empty Potions classroom, his pale face scrunching up in confusion. “He? He who? He as in me? I’m right here, Professor, standing in front of your desk.” He says, playing dumb.

“I saw the peacock, Mr. Malfoy. In fact, I recall not only teaching you how to fold it, but also the spell to turn it into a messenger, _Draco_ ,” Severus says coolly, cutting through the boy childish games.

Abruptly, Draco expression flatlines, and he drops all pretense. “Is that so? I don’t think such a memory exist for me.” His wand falls into his hand and a chair is summoned from Severus private office. It floats over and is set down in front of his desk.

“You don’t mind, right? All this standing is _tiring_ after the morning I’ve had.” Draco says as he sits down primly.

Severus' hands tighten into a fist before he releases them, silently cursing at himself. Severus does not remember when, but he does know that Draco shutting down at the slightest mention of their shared past is a new occurrence. He is sure this is solely because of Lucius influence, though he could not pinpoint why.

There has once been a time when the boy had followed Severus around like a lost crup, questions after question following from his bratty little mouth the instant he walked through the manor doors. The young boy back then had been eager to impress not only his father but his Godfather as well. He often went outside his own studies just to get any type of reaction from them.  

He almost prefers the boy games in favor of this thick mask of reflective ice. He once again wonders just when the boy had learned the ability to hide his emotions so well. Two years ago, Draco could barely refrain from containing his glee when Potter got into trouble, sometimes laughing outright.

Putting Draco’s odd behavior of recent aside, for the time being, he focuses his attention back on the topic. “Mr. Potter has been missing since last night. I, along with other Professors, have been searching for his whereabouts all morning and noon. Just as I was about to force the headmaster to call in the Aurors, a message in the form in a very familiar peacock is delivered to the old fool. When we all gathered to question the boy further at the infirmary, it is revealed that Potter just _appeared_. I will not ask again. **_Where_** was he?” Severus grounds out.

“Shouldn’t I be asking you that?” Draco says lightly, examining his nails. “The rumors around the school all point to _you_ seeing him last. If you want me to answer your questions, first you have to answer mine.” Draco looks up from his nails with a smile that widens at the dark glare Severus is giving him.

Severus remains silent with a tense jaw.

“Your silence is suspicious, Uncle _Sev_.” Draco leans forward in his seat, dropping his hands to the chair arms, “Vincent says he saw you two last night, that you were going off on Potter, angrier than usual. _Why?_ What did Potter do that pissed you off? Vincent says it was a cauldron, but I don’t by it. Maybe you were a little more _sensitive_ that day? Was that it? Were you feeling a _little off?_ ”

_You smelled him, didn’t you? You reacted to him, and he, in turn, reacted to you._

“What exactly are you trying to imply?” Severus grits out with tense shoulders, not at all happy how this interrogation is turning out.

Draco nose twitch and his smile is little more than bared teeth, “What indeed?” He says before falling back into his chair with a huff.

_It wasn’t on purpose. Snape does not know._

“I found him on my way to the Great Hall this morning,” Draco lies smoothly, not even trying to blend truth with false. “I had woken up earlier than my classmates and took a detour. Potter was huddled up in some corner muttering to himself. When I moved to notify a teacher like the _good_ student that I am, he attacked me. It took some effort, but I finally managed to stun him. After that, I brought him to the Infirmary after sending out the message. That’s it.”

Severus did not believe him for a second, at least not completely. However, he is suddenly aware that he is going out of his way to find more information on _Potter._ The matter is already closed, Potter had been found and is now recovering in the infirmary. Whatever had happened obviously wasn’t server given Madam Promfrey lack of alarm. So why should he go out of his way to investigate further? His anger and irritation have already cooled after lashing out at Thomas and Finnigan. Even concluding that he should just drop it and move on, he still wanted to question Draco further, something pushed for him to make sure…to make sure of _what?_

“Can I go?” Draco cut through his thoughts, looking passive.

Severus scowled, though not necessarily at the boy seated in front of him. The nagging feeling wouldn’t go away.

“Mr. Potter was muttering to himself?” Severus pressed.

Draco waved a hand lazily through the air, “Sure,” He says easily, “He was curled up in the corner, babbling to himself like a lunatic. His eyes were glazed over, so maybe he was caught up in some bizarre nightmare. When I unsheathed my wand, he attacked me.” He points to his forehead, “He cut me here. It was annoying to heal.”

Severus narrows his eyes at the unmarked forehead, “Nothing else transpired between you and Potter?” He felt the need to ask.

Draco tilts his head, a cold smile creeping on his lips once more, “What an odd thing to ask.” He whispers under his breath. He surges forward, gripping the edges of Severus desk as he leans closer to the older man, “Nothing. Happened.” Draco lies while looking Snape dead in the eyes.

Severus tense shoulders relax, and he focuses on the parchment on his desk, trying to push away the feeling of _relief._ He coughs in his hand and gives a curt nod, “Very well, Mr. Malfoy. You are dismissed.” He says.  

“ _Finally,_ ” Draco grabs his school bag and heads for the door, not bothering to return the chair he had summoned to Severus private office.

Just before he left the Potions classroom, he looked back towards Snape who was now completely focused on the content of his desk, and his face twisted before he shut the door softly behind himself.


	11. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry wakes up with no memory, and Ron and Hermione visit him in the infirmary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So for the longest time, I had lost interest in this story. I was going through my email when I noticed a comment was posted for this story, and I clicked on it absently. A few hours later this chapter was written. 
> 
> It is a tentative step of me getting back into this story, and I won't be making any promises. However, I am not as uninterested as I thought. :)

**Beautiful Nightmare**

Chapter 10

Harry Potter jolts up from his bed with a shout of, “Malfoy!”

The last image in his head, fuzzy and distant, was Malfoy’s. More disturbing, is he has no context as to why. Everything in his mind is dark and murky, and he clutches at his head with a groan as pain throbs threw it. A swallow makes him aware of just how parched his throat is, and a glance around shows a pitcher of water and a single cup on the table beside him. He reaches out for it with trembling fingers.

He had just curled his hand around the small cup when a door slams open.

“Harry!” Hermione shouts, rushing into the room.

“Mate!” Comes Ron equally loud voice, a bright relieved grin on his freckled face.

Harry cringes back from the noise, but relaxes in his friends embrace, both of them not wasting a second in draping their arms around him and squeezing.

Another door opens in the room that Harry now sees is the infirmary. Madam Pomfrey bustles out of her office with potion bottles in her arms.

“Mr. Potter it is so good to see you are awake,” She says with a kind if not strained smile.

Harry returns it, but says nothing, snuggling into his friends embrace. Ron and Hermione climb onto the bed without a word, resting their arms around Harry and snuggle back. Hermione rubs up under his chin, while Ron nuzzles into his wild dark hair.

Madam Pomfrey busies herself with the potions while she looks at the Golden Trio from the corner of her eyes.

Keeping Ron and Hermione from visiting Harry while he slept through his heat was difficult, and she had caught them trying to sneak into her infirmary twice. After much pleading, she finally gave in to them and let them see their friend much earlier then she and Dumbledore intended. Fortunately, Harry heat has already passed, and she had cast a simple spell to keep his newly Omega scent hidden from his two friends.

Though, if you were to go off the three teenagers cuddling and _scenting_ each other alone, it would not seem so.

More than likely, subconsciously, they already knew that Harry was an omega, and was trying to comfort their friend after his first heat.

Madam Pomfrey could only assume that they were only able to pick up on the fact was because both Hermione and Ron weren’t far away from presenting themselves.

She sighs a little to herself.

Once one child presented, it was usually a domino effect. She has little doubt that Harry will not be the only one who will end up in her care, and she cannot say she looks forward to it. More often then not, parents of newly presented children go after her, wondering why student A did not present like an Alpha as they expected, or student B _was_ an Alpha.

“Madam Pomfrey?” Hermione's voice snaps her out of her daze, and she turns to the girl still tucked under Mr. Potter’s chin.

Green, blue and brown eyes blink in unison at her.

A soft warm smile instantly pulls at the corner of her mouth at the slightly eerie but enduring sight.

“Sorry about that dears, I must have gotten lost in thought.” She says.

“It is alright, Madam Pomfrey,” Harry says with a weak smile, resting his chin on Hermione bushy hair.

Hermione curls up further into her friend but cut sharp eyes to the school nurse, “What are the potions for, Madam? I thought Harry was simply recovering after an incident. Surely, he has no need for a potion that forces him to be calm? You never did go into detail about what caused his _accident.”_ She says with suspicion coloring her voice.

In between his friends, Harry goes tense, and shoot wary eyes at Madam Pomfrey.

Ron shushes him, absently stroking a pale hand through dark locks, as his other hand wraps around both Hermione and Harry, pulling them closer to him. His blue eyes are narrow and dark, but he is more concerned that his friends are distress than anything.

“I’m sure it is nothing, Mione,” He assures, “Harry probably just needs a little help to relax.”

“But- ” Hermione started to protest.

“Mr. Weasley is right, Ms. Granger. The potion will not be administered unless needed, and even then it will be up to Mr. Potter to take it.” The old nurse explains calmly, not the least bit phased.

Hermione just huffs, turning away with a small pout to her lips. Behind her, Harry finds himself relaxing, before he tenses up, suddenly aware of his position between his friends.

Not only was he practically in Ron lap, but Hermione _was_ in his.

The bed all three were crammed on was barely large enough for one person, in with three thirteen years old piled on top, it made for little breathing room. He squirms around in embarrassment, heat rushing to inflame his cheeks. He knew his friends were relieved to see him after his accident (Which Harry still have no memory of), but they had never been this close. Harry is also wondering why he wants nothing more than to pull them even closer to himself, and why their closeness comforts him in a way ( ~~Malfoy had)~~ he never known.

He wants to shuffle away at the same time he never wants to leave is friends’ warmth ever again.

In the end, Harry just sits still and gaps with red cheeks.

Ron is the first to notice, and suddenly he is just as red as Harry, his long arms pull away from himself, and he shuffles to put some distance between Harry him, looking at the floor in confusion.

Hermione looks up at the movement and is suddenly staring into wide green eyes. She blinks once, twice, before she scrambles away and seats herself on a chair next to the bed, her whole face pinking.

Madam Pomfrey just barely muffles her snort of amusement.

 _Honestly, these children_ , she thinks fondly.

A pack was a term of slang that refers to the possible dynamics between an Alpha, Beta, and Omega in a group of three or more people. The term took favor not only in the muggle world but in the wizarding one, especially given how reflective it was of actual Werewolf packs. The similarities were hard to ignore. For the most part, it is a term the younger generation tend to use to better explain why they find themselves crossing boundaries or putting up new ones between friends or loved ones.

Most people grow out of the ideal by the time they reach complete adulthood or graduated from Hogwarts. It is very common for newly presented students to either become a part of a ‘pack’ or make a new one during schooling. Most of these packs remain in their own house, but few do form outside of Hogwarts house system. Unfortunately, most of these packs do not last long outside of school, as the students grow up and start their own lives and become more distant with their friends.

 _It won’t be long before the Golden Trio forms their own pack_ , Madam Pomfrey thinks as she lifts her wand.

“Hold still dear, I am just going to cast a spell that confirms everything is as it should be, and then I can begin to tell you what exactly happened.” She says kindly. She waits for Mr. Potter to bob his head in understanding before casting the spell.

His heat is completely out of his system, but he is dehydrated and hungry with a bit of a headache.

Madam Pomfrey cancels the spell with a smile, “Everything looks good, Mr. Potter. Now, I am sure you have a lot of questions, and we will get to those, but first I think a small meal is in order.”

As if summoned by her words, an elf appears with a tray in his small hands. A small bowl of steaming soup and crackers is set down on Harry lap before the elf disappears.

Harry does not need to be coaxed into eating, the moment the soup scent drifts to his noise his stomach rumbles loudly with a small twinge of hunger. He digs right into the soup, barely pausing to blow on the heated broth before shoving it in his mouth.

While Harry stuffs his face, Ron looking at the food longingly, Hermione turns to Madam Pomfrey, “What were Harry injuries? And What are those other potions?” She can’t help but question, eyeing the small colored bottles that rest on Harry bedside table. Except for the calming potion, she recognizes none of them.

“They are nothing you need to concern yourself with, Ms. Granger. In fact, I will have to ask you and Mr. Weasley to leave until further notice. I must speak to Mr. Potter in private and you two need to get down to the great hall before you miss dinner.” She says, moving over to open the Infirmary door.

Of course, she is met with protest.

“What? Why can’t we be present? Ron and I had intended to eat dinner here.” Hermione says with a frown, but she is getting up.

“We are about to miss dinner?” Ron asks, looking very concerned and already halfway to the door.

Harry snorts while he munches on a cracker, his green eyes lightening up in amusement. At the same time, Hermione shoots Ron a glare.

Before Ms. Granger can open her mouth to berate the sheepish Mr. Weasley, Madam Pomfrey shuffles them out the door quickly.

“Harry, we will come visits you right after dinner,” Hermione promises as she walks out.

“Bye mate, I hope you feel better,” Ron says, stepping out a moment after her.

Harry simply waves, focused on polishing off the last of the crackers.

His mind is still dark and empty, so he takes things slow. He feels exhausted and drained; his muscles feel like they pushed beyond their limits. He has many questions, and if he had more energy, and didn’t feel like a soggy noodle, he would have demanded a long time ago to know what exactly is going on. Instead, he is content to remain obvious. In fact, he does not want to know anything at all. Hermione said he had an accident and he was just recovering? Alright, then let it be so, and _nothing more_.

But deep down inside, _he knows_.

And the memories will not remain hidden for long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know in the comments if you think I should continue this story or not. I'm thinking of going back and changing things, like for instance, making Draco a beta?


	12. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry gets an unpleasant surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hah, another chapter.

Harry doesn’t know how to react to the news or the unwanted memories that comes at the heels of it, so he just sits there as Madam Pomfrey tells him why he was in the infirmary.

“Mr. Potter, I know it is a lot to take in. I can stop here if you would like, dear? I can explain the rest of it later, when you are more rested…” Madam Pomfrey tells him with a worried look on her face.

Harry just blinks blankly behind his glasses.

…Omega?

What…?

Harry shakes his head, looking down at his hands.

No.

No, that wasn’t right.

Harry was not an Omega. He wasn’t.

“How?” He whispers, bringing his knees up so he can hug them to his chest.

“How do I know that you are an Omega?” Madam Pomfrey questions with a bit of confusion, “Mr. Potter, you were in heat when you were brought to the infirmary. In fact, your heat has only just ended recently.”

Harry shakes his head again, nearly knocking his glasses right off from the force. “No, no, no, no, no, no…” He presses his forehead to his knees, rocking as he mumbles to himself.

“Mr. Potter? Mr. Potter are you alright?”

Squeezing his eyes shut does not help. The memories of the night he went into his first heat come flooding in against his will.

“No, no, no, I don’t want to see, I don’t want to know. NO!” Harry whimpers.

 _“Were you always this much of a coward, Potter?”_ A snide voice cuts through the memories as sharp as a knife, and clearly spoken as if the person who said it was right beside him.

Harry head snaps up and whips around to his left and then his right, “Who said that? Is it you?” He says.

Madam Pomfrey is the only person in the room with him, and she now is in front of him with her arms up and a calming drought in one of her hands. She stares at him as if he is crazy.

“Mr. Potter?”

Harry ignores her, “Where are you Ma-”

**_“Do not_ ** _say my name Potter. I will stop talking to you this instant if you do.”_

Harry bites off the rest of the name with a clench of his jaw and he glares at the empty space to his left. He had his invisibility cloak that night. It didn’t take a genius to put two and two together. Malfoy must be under the cloak.

 “Mr. Potter have you calmed down, now?” Madam Pomfrey says with a frown, “And who are you talking too?” She asks looking around the room suspiciously.

Harry narrows his eyes. Could she not hear Malfoy?

 _Please be a dear and direct her attention elsewhere._ Malfoy voice tell him, and though Harry can’t see the smug bastard, he can easily picture him smirking just from his tone.

“Mr. Potter?”

“No one,” He grits out, “I’m not talking to anyone.”

Madam Pomfrey eyebrows rise up to her hairline. How can he go from distress to irritated so fast? Was the poor boy still being affected by his heat? She had been sure it was completely out of his system by now.

 _“Good boy,”_ says Malfoy in a mocking tone.

Harry closes his eyes and is instantly bombarded with images of him and Malfoy and snaps them back open again with a bright red blush on his tan cheekbones.

 _“In the end, I did **help you** didn’t I Potter? Where is my ‘Thank you’?” _Malfoy says at the same time Madam Pomfrey says, “Mr. Potter are you calm enough for me to continue?”

“Wha-!? Shut up, you bastard!” Harry snarls, ignoring how hot his face feels and how his heart almost skips a beat at the words.

“Mr. Potter!” Madam Pomfrey says sounding and looking utterly scandalized.

Harry eyes widen, “Oh, no! Not you Madam Pomfrey! I wasn’t talking to you!” He splutters.

“My word, what has gotten into you?” Madam Pomfrey asks with a huff, stomping down the urge to smack her patient upside the head.

“I’m sorry, Madam, I was thinking about something else and the words just blurted out. I really wasn’t talking about you.” Harry says, genuinely apologetic.

In his head, Malfoy snickers.

 _“Malfoy, what the hell? Get the fuck out of my head!”_ He thinks as hard as he can, taking the calming draught that he is given. He drowns it without even grimacing, already used to the taste.

 _“Ooh, have we already learned to use your inside voice, Potter? I am so proud.”_ Malfoy says with a small laugh.

 _“GET OUT!”_ Harry roars already fed up with that voice and its contempt.

“Mr. Potter, if you do not stop these out burst this instance I will be forced to get your head of house.” Madam Pomfrey scolds sternly, glaring at him.

Harry turns to her with a gaping mouth. He had thought he had said that in his head.

 _“Not quite there yet are we…”_ Malfoy mocks.

 _“Fuck you,”_ He thinks, snapping his mouth shut.

“I’m sorry, it won’t happen again, Madam,” He says after a moment, making sure the words are coming out his mouth.

Madam Pomfrey sighs, “It’s alright, I’m sure it is just a side effect of your heat. Now, are you ready to hear the rest?”

 _“No time like the present, Potter. No matter how much you deny it, reality will always be the same. Now, are you still going to attempt to take the cowards way out?”_ Malfoy asks in his head, sounding less like a rude prick and more like a normal human.

Harry stares down at his knees, and nods once.

“Yes, I am ready.”


	13. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry gets a little insight.

_“Potter, are you listening? This part is important._ ” Malfoy snotty voice tells him. Harry swears he feels a small prod to his side, and he flinches away. His hand reaches up to swat at the air to his left, but he hits nothing.

“Handlers are the wall between omegas and the outside world. Because omegas are seen as easy targets, they often need more protection from those who wish to take advantage of them. Handlers are often just the omegas parents, but if one parent is an Alpha, then they usually take full responsibility. Your Handler will be responsible for your birth control and scent blockers. They will also help you choose an Alpha to be mated with and will keep you safe and protected until that time comes.”

 _“That actually does not sound that bad. A little stifling, but not as bad as he had thought. He knew that the wizarding world and the muggle world were different.”_ Harry thinks to himself, only half paying attention to Madam Pomfrey, who continues to talk. Hermione often went on a rant about the differences when the mood strikes her, sounding both fascinated and frustrated.

“As an Omega, certain things will now be expected of you, but there isn’t much I can tell you. That information will be up to your Handler to reveal. But, since your situation is a bit different, it isn’t anything to really worry about currently. The Ministry will not know you are an omega just yet, Mr. Potter. Headmaster Dumbledore had requested that I hold off on revealing your presented status.”

 _“I can see why he would think holding off your status is the right move to make. No doubt the headmaster wants to get some control over the situation before it gets blown out of proportion.”_ Malfoy comments idly in his mind.

 _“Wait, did she say handlers were the parents of the omega?”_ Harry can feel his face drain of color.

 _“Yes, what of it?”_ Malfoy asks, sounding bored.

James Potter and Lily Evans were his parents, but they had both died the night Voldemort sought to end his life when he was only an infant. His father died trying to keep Voldemort away from him, and his mother sacrificed her life to keep him alive. Other than what he was told, Harry knows nothing of them personally. He never allowed himself to really stop and think about his deceased parents much, but sometimes the thought of what they were like and how they might have treated them were the only things that kept him sane under the care of his neglectful aunt and her pig like of a husband. With them gone, he had little choice but to be put in the care of his mums scornful and bitter sister, Petunia Dursley.

_“Potter?”_

Calling his aunt Petunia his guardian was nothing short of a stretch and an outright lie. She never went out of her way to physically hurt him like her husband, but she never intervened when he was being beaten either. She preferred to ignore his very existence unless she required him to clean or cook. He was often treated more like a servant than a child who needed to be raised. He doubts they even registered him as a living breathing human. When he wasn’t busy with maintaining the house, he was being used as a punching bag, both physically and verbally. Even Petunia was all too eager to point out every flaw in him.

Vernon Dursley was a foul fat man with a short temper. His son was almost a complete copy of him, but somehow even worse. He was blamed for every little thing that went wrong in that house and being kicked or punched for breaking a plate that Dudley knock over, or for daring to talk back even though he was just trying to explain what really happened was commonplace.

Harry never could draw up the energy to hate his horrible relatives. Instead, he had focused on surviving and just getting old enough to eventually leave and stick out on his own. But then his Hogwarts letter came, and suddenly things made a lot more sense but became so complicated.

Aunt Petunia would always spout off about his mum. When he learned the truth, it seems to give her even more encouragement to say shite about his parents. He can’t count how many times the fact that his mum was an omega was used as the greatest insult to her. Aunt Petunia hated magic but seem to take a personal offense that her sister was an omega. The way she talked about his mum always shed light to her bitterness and envy of her own sister, but often she sounded anything but when she dragged his mum for being an omega. If anything, she sounded gleeful of the fact. Aunt Petunia, it was just what Lily Evan deserved to be. Nothing was worse than being an omega. An Omega was nothing but a tool to be used, weak and useless without an Alpha to guide them. She thought it was only right that her seemingly perfect sister presented as the weakest.

_“Hey, scar head, are you listening?”_

Harry may have been somewhat isolated during his childhood, but even he got the general gist that being an Omega was bad, a Beta was okay, and that an Alpha was what everyone strived to be.

Vernon also went on rants about how backward he thought the muggle world was getting, raging and bellowing either at the TV or the world in general. Even though he was just a beta himself, he still thought it was his duty to let everyone know his opinion on the matter. He didn’t take too kindly to the fact that Omegas were seen as equal to an Alpha in the muggle world, clinging to old ideas as if it was his lifeline, investing his opinion and ideals into something that never really affected him in any way.

Alpha’s and Omega’s weren’t exactly rare, but they were uncommon enough for Harry to live most of his life without encountering many of them, especially when he went back to his muggle relatives. No doubt the same was for the Dursley’s.

_“POTTER!”_

Harry snaps to attention, blinking rapidly as Malfoy shout of his name echoes in his ear.

 _“Finally came back down to humble earth?”_ Malfoy snaps, _“Seriously, focus you prat. Everything else can come later.”_

For some dumb reason, Harry listens to him without protest, pushing all thought of his muggle relatives away for the moment and tuning back into Madam Pomfrey. He listens deftly to her as Malfoy had commanded, putting little thought as to why he took the order to heart. Or why he considers it a order in the first place.

“In the distant past, a hundred of thousands of years ago, there had only been two genders a human could be. Either they were born female or male. Females had been the only ones capable of pregnancy and childbirth, while the males had been the only ones capable of fertilizing an egg. Now there are six different genders a human can be, and some are more common than others. Like in the beginning, the first primary gender can be either male or female, but now, once a human begins to mature another gender is chosen. The secondary genders consist of either an Alpha, Beta or an Omega.

These genders make what was once impossible a reality. Females, who once were only able to get pregnant and give birth, can now impregnate. Males, who once were only able to impregnate, can now be impregnated and give birth. 

Many still speculate the major cause of such a drastic change. Some say it was the climate, others say it was because of the hostile environment the world had once been. No one has come to anything close to a conclusion but we all know it happened after The Second Great Dying.

The secondary genders are only known after one begins puberty.

When a person’s second gender is an Alpha, they go into heat and gain a much muskier or heavier scent. Alphas are filled with the strong need to mate and impregnate a fertile partner, regardless of being male or female. More than likely they prefer to mate with an Omega, especially during their heat, but it is possible for them to procreate with almost all the other genders. They can sometimes be very possessive and domineering when in heat when their strong hormones are at its highest. They are the only ones capable of _starting_ a soul bond, binding their desired partner to themselves so they can keep them close and safe. Alphas are sometimes gifted with many talents. These inherit talents could be something as simple as good leadership and being a bit more physical apt.

When a person’s second gender is a Beta, they do not actually experience a heat of any kind, at least not as an Alpha or Omega will. Their scent remains neutral and very shallow, almost nonexistent. They do not have a strong surge of hormones like an Alpha or Omega, but they can still be affected by an Alpha and Omega in heat. Beta cannot be bound to an Alpha like an Omega can and cannot bound Omegas to them as Alphas can. However, in the Wizarding World, betas can still bond themselves to their partner with the help of magic. A beta is the most common out of the other two secondary genders, and very little change happens. Beta females can only get pregnant, while beta males can only impregnate.

When a person’s second gender is an Omega, they go into heat and gain a much sweeter or appetizing scent. Omegas are filled with the strong need to be impregnated, regardless of them being male or female, and they seek out a fertile partner to mate with. More than likely, they desire to mate with an Alpha. If the partner is an Alpha, they might be bitten and form a soul bond with the Alpha. Once bonded to an Alpha, an omega loses interest in anyone other than their Alpha. If the partner is a beta, they cannot form a soul bond via a bite, but they can still get married and procreate fairly normal.

Heats are restricted to Female or Male Alphas and Female or Male Omegas and affect each secondary gender differently. I cannot go into much detail in the matter, but I can tell you that it usually happens once every month. For more information, you will have to wait until your Handler gets in contact with you. They will explain everything in great detail and will go from there.” Madam Pomfrey looks tired on her feet, but she makes sure to explain everything to the best of her abilities.

It’s a lot of information to take in, and from what the Madam Pomfrey alludes at, she just gave Harry a brief summary.

Malfoy snorts in his head, _“You cannot even begin to understand just how true that is. She just gave you the vanilla version. Though, to her credit, she did tell you more than I expected.”_

_“Shut up Malfoy, even I already knew the majority of what she said…”_

_“Potter, I may not be able to read your thoughts, but I can easily tell that is a lie. You seemed quite shocked that an Alpha could be female.”_

Harry couldn’t see him but had no doubt an ugly sneer twisted Malfoy’s expression at the moment. Even more irritating was that Malfoy was right. It had been the first time he was made aware of that fact. He has known that a male could be an Omega from Uncle Vernon homophobic rant on the subject. Though, if being an omega can give a male the ability to procreate with another male, was it still considered homophobic? Harry had no idea. This whole situation was brought to light just how little he knows about the world in general. 

“Do you have any questions dear? Was everything easy to understand? I wish they allowed us to hand out books on the matter, but it is forbidden. Hopefully, it wasn’t all too confusing for you.”

 _“Ask her about the ranks of the secondary gender, Potter,”_ Malfoy demands.

_“Ranks? What rank? Why would that have anything to do with this?”_

_“Just do it.”_

_“If she didn’t tell me then it must not be important.”_ Harry defended.

_“She also didn’t say that when an Alpha bond an Omega, it is entirely one-sided on the Omega part. While the Omega is forced to be loyal to a single Alpha, the same can’t be said for them unless they allow the Omega to complete the bond. I would think that bit of info is important, wouldn’t you Potter? **ASK**.” _

Harry frowned. That _was_ rather important. Why would Madam Pomfrey leave that out?

“Um, what about the ranks of the secondary gender?” Harry reluctantly asks.

Madam Pomfrey freezes, staring at him in surprise. “How do you know about that? You just presented.”

 _“Classmate,”_ Malfoy says without context.

“I overheard someone talking about it but didn’t understand what they meant until now.” Harry lies, understanding what Malfoy meant anyway.

“Oh, well how rude of them! That is nothing they should be discussing, especially out in the public and around those who haven’t presented.” Madam Pomfrey huff, looking upset.

“Why not?” Harry didn’t even know what these so-called ‘Ranks’ were about, but even he knew that a bunch of teenagers would be all too eager to blurt out such stuff.

Now that he thinks about it, why hadn’t he actually heard anything about it? Wasn’t that very odd? Even back when he was still going to muggle school it was common to talk about what they thought their secondary genders would be. As you would think, the boys hoped to be an Alpha while the girls wished to be an Omega. Huh. Harry never really thought about that, but why _did_ the girls want to be an omega? Wasn’t that bad?

 _“I really need to start paying attention to my surroundings,”_ Harry thought, rubbing his head.

 _“Astonishing. Something we both can actually agree on.”_ Malfoy snarks.

Harry wants so badly to snap at the little pest, but he also didn’t want to get into an argument…yet.

“It’s very easy to tell who had presented and who hasn’t.” Madam Pomfrey taps her nose. “All those who come into their secondary gender have their sense of smell enhanced to better tell each other apart. It also plays a major role in choosing who you mate with. Usually, it is looked down on to discuss such matter to those who aren’t matured yet. It simply isn’t something they should worry about yet, and you can never know what your secondary gender is until you actually present as one of the three.”

“I see. I guess that makes sense. It was nice not to have to talk about it or be around those who talked about it while at Hogwarts. In the muggle world, there is no such courteous.” Harry says.

Madam Pomfrey looks away, “As for the ranks…I’m sorry dear, that is another matter I can’t discuss with you. At least not until I get the approval of your Handler.”   

Harry left eye gives the slightest twitch.

He takes back what he said earlier. A Handler doesn’t sound like it will only be slightly stifling. Already he is running into roadblocks and he still doesn’t really understand the logic of having a Handler. Is it really needed? Muggles don’t have Handlers. Or at least, he thought they didn’t.

 _“Hmm, as I thought. I wasn’t told about the ranks when I first present either.”_ Malfoy informs him flatly.

 _“Then why make me ask?”_ Harry snaps, somehow instantly irritated.  

_“Why not?”_

“Is there anything else you want to know, Mr. Potter?” Madam Pomfrey asks him politely.

 _“Scent Blocker. Birth Control.”_ Malfoy states.

Harry scowls but asks, “What about scent blockers and birth control?”

Madam Pomfrey is once again startled by his knowledge. “How did you-Never mind, I guess that isn’t to difficult to guess. I have already applied a scent blocker to your neck. Oh, I forgot to tell you about your scent glands!” Madam Pomfrey points to where her neck meets her shoulder, “Just below your neck is two scent glands on either side. This is also where you would be bitten when an Alpha bonds you to them. For any scent blocker to work, you just need to rub it into your neck and your scent will be temporarily removed. However, you should know that everyone has a level of scent, so when you use this blocker, it will be noticed. As for your birth control, I can only issue you a very standard one. This will make your heats more predictable and will help subside some of its effects, but mainly it will prevent pregnancy.”

Harry nods along to all of this, a hand coming up to touch his neck. That was a relief to know that he won’t have to walk around with a broadcast of him being an Omega, it would give him some time to come to terms with his secondary gender.

 _“High, Medium and Low, can also be referred to as Rank One, two, or three. Secondary gender ranks basically tell you of how much your hormones will affect you and others when you go into heat. Based on **my** observation, I would definitely say you are at Rank One, Potter.” _ Malfoy informs him without prompt.

Harry blushes, he did not need that sudden memory of Malfoy and him bathing together. _“Uh, is that good or bad?”_

 _“Bad,”_ Malfoy says instantly.

Harry rolled his eyes, _“Sure, whatever.”_ Malfoy was just insulting him again.

“When can I start using the birth control?” He asks Madam Pomfrey.

 Not that he would need it for its main purpose anytime soon. He just hoped by using it he will gain more control when in heat. He still doesn’t remember everything and too many of the memories, he does recall or nothing more than fuzzy blurs and faint feelings of wanting something desperately. Was that normal? Maybe he should ask about that? Harry really didn’t want to though. Voicing such concerns was just too much. It was probably normal.

Madam Pomfrey goes into her storage and comes back out with a small rectangle tin, “This is very standard birth control, Mr. Potter. Inside is exactly twelve vials of potion that you are to take every month, preferably on the same day. It would have been better if you had taken one when you were in heat, but that is of no matter. You can’t take one now, there will be little point, but you can start on these potions next month.”

Harry takes the offered tin and eyes the potions inside. They are all a clear unremarkable blue.

“Thank you Madam Pomfrey.”

“You are welcome, dear. Now, you must be tired. Why don’t you get some sleep? You can return to your normal schedule as soon as tomorrow.” She says kindly.

Harry blinks, “That soon?”

“Well, yes. There isn’t anything left to do at this point but to wait for your Handler. With your heat over, you are in no danger and can continue class with no worry. The scent blocker will keep your secondary gender concealed.”

“…Danger…?” Harry can’t help but get hung up on that word. If he was in heat, he would have been in danger. In danger of that…? Really? Would anyone really take advantage of him in such a state? Why? He doesn’t remember much, but what little he does doesn’t shed a kind light on the state he was in. Drunk. That is a good word to use, but it didn’t feel right. Harry had been there but at the same time, he hadn’t.

Who had been in control when he was in heat.

It was him.

Right?

 

 **E** _n_ e **M** _y_ o **M** _e_ **g** A?

 

Harry recoil back violently with wide bulging eyes and his hand flies to his mouth as he clutches at his rolling stomach.

“Mr. Potter!?”

_“Potter?”_

What…?

Who…?

The last thing Harry sees is Madam Pomfrey worried face before blackness.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys, I am looking for a Beta reader who can help me edit and bounce ideas off of. Please contact me if you are interested, thanks.


End file.
